It's Not Over
by O'MiaLove
Summary: Twelve little steps that’s keeping her a prisoner from her heart. Twelve favors, the huge obstacles that are in her way to be with Lucas Scott. Leyton Eventually
1. See You Again

Summary: Twelve little steps that's keeping her a prisoner from her heart. Twelve favors, the huge obstacles that are in her way to be with Lucas Scott.

**A/N: So another story from me to you! Ever since I've started I've been coming up with all these ideas lol…okay so I'm friends on myspace with Hilarie Burton (and I'm so hoping it really is her lol) and she posted a blog about how she found out that her character was pregers and asked us fans on what we think the gender should be and what names we like and there was like 3 or 4 people who said that if it was a girl they so want it to be Leighton (isn't that awesome), so anyway I totally don't mean to sound egocentric in what I'm going to say next, but I'm totally thinking they got that idea from my story and they loved it haha. God, I hope I don't sound so full of myself haha. But anyway I agreed and I love you guys if you really did…if any of you happen to have responded like that and wanna check who I am on Myspace I posted on her blog and my screen name is (heart)M---****TLA…So hopefully I don't sound like a stuck up person cause I'm really honored if it was anyone here…**

**so back to the story! I own nothing, but the concept to this idea!**

**Chapter One: See You Again**

The cherry wood door opened without any kind of hesitation, her heels stomping lightly on the wooden floor and the clicking of her stilettos became louder and louder.

"You miserable ass, just sign the god damn papers."

The shouting of his assistant could be heard as she walked towards the opened door. Peyton didn't pay attention to the older lady's plea of 'you can't go in there' as she threw the papers on his desk slamming his laptop shut; this caused him to look up from the now closed computer a bit startled, but that didn't stop the well knowing smile to come across his face.

"Well hello to you too, wifey."

He twirled his rotating chair to face her and took a good look at her; she was wearing a blue v-neck summer dress that went halfway down her thigh, her hair in loose waves, the black pin that kept her bangs back, and the matching heels that gave her legs extra length . He got up from the seat and leveled himself so he was now face to face with his bride. He leaned into her putting his hand on his desk to give him leverage so he wouldn't lose his balance and shooed away the secretary.

"Julian. Sign the divorce papers."

It wasn't a plea, but an order, handing the ball-point pen to her so called husband. He looked over the documents before he closed them shut, almost in the same manner she had when she abused his computer, and set them down on the desk.

"Irreconcilable differences. So that's the reason for the divorce?"

He questioned as he looked down at her empty ring finger. She had given the ring back last week and he's kept it in his pocket ever since.

"Well I was going to mark an X by the boxes that read Lack of Maturity and Intellectual Incompatibility, but that might have been crude on my part."

He couldn't help but laugh at her sarcastic comment and she gave him the 'what the hell is so funny' look. The sun was beaming into the room as it was mid-afternoon in Los Angeles and her golden wavy locks were bright as ever. He brought his fingers and delicately ran them through her hair before she shoved it way forcefully.

"Sign. The. Papers."

Julian thought for a second and he suddenly thought of an idea and swore he was a genius.

"On one condition."

"Anything. As long as we can get this over with."

He moved his face inches away from hers. He could feel her breath on him as she waited for his proposition.

"Every time I ask something of you that requires you to be a good wifey and you do it without hesitation then you get one letter of my name on that paper."

"So eleven favors then."

"Twelve." She looked at him confused. "The first eleven are for each printed letter, but the last is for my signature. And if you don't fall in love with me all over again which you will, well, I'll go along with this little crisis you're having."

She made an annoyed 'ugh' before she reluctantly agreed and offered him her left hand. He pulled the velvet box that carried the two carat princess cut wedding ring and placed gently on her finger.

"Mr. Baker, you're two o'clock appointment is here."

The secretary's voice broke the tension in the room and Julian pushed the button to respond.

"Let him in."

He placed a kiss on his wife's temple and the sound of someone clearing there throat caught his attention. Peyton, who's back faced the guests in the room, tried to keep control of her anger and it slowly faded. He wanted the perfect wife, he was going to get the perfect wife, and soon he'd have no wife.

"How rude of me." Julian extended his hand out to both of the people in the room. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Julian Baker."

The man and woman shook the movie producer's hand.

"I'm Lindsay Strauss and this is…" Peyton slowly turned around and finally caught a glimpse of some brunette and her, wait it couldn't be. "Lucas Scott." It was and she was shocked beyond belief.

"It's good to finally meet you the both of you; especially you Lucas. This is my wife, Peyton Baker. But I'm sure you knew that already."

Lucas' eyes traveled that to the womean who stole his heart all those years ago. To say she looked fantastic, beautiful, gorgeous, and hot was a complete understatement.

"It's kind of like a high school reunion, huh."

Peyton spoke, but she really wanted to slap the manuscript of 'An Unkindness of Ravens' across Julian's head; and that's when she noticed the script. She was so engulfed with her own divorce papers that she didn't bother to notice the bunch of papers that set next to the legal documents.

"Your wife? Peyton's your wife?"

And Peyton swore that his voice broke. It was complete shock, but sadness topped the list. Julian nodded as he brought up his wife's left hand to show, the two other people in the room, the wedding band.

"Wow, it's nice."

Lindsay spoke.

"Yeah and it was a fortune, but anything for my girl."

Peyton rolled her eyes and Lucas shuddered at the thought of Peyton being anyone else's but his. Suddenly the ringing cell phone broke through the conversation and Peyton excused herself to take the call. Lindsay shoved her elbow in Lucas' ribs gently, trying to bring him back to reality.

"Oh. Lindsay's my editor."

Peyton couldn't help but over hear the conversation by the three people in the room She was curious as to who this Lindsay chick was. She had to ask the person on the other line to repeat what they had been saying about twice.

"And his girlfriend."

Lindsay stated and that caused Peyton to drop her cell phone, the splattering sound of the battery disconnecting from the rest of the phone caught the group's attention. She quickly picked up her phone, but the battery was near the leather shoe of her high school sweetheart. She went to go pick it up and he did the same as their finger's grazed each other's and the spark was still felt between the two.

"That was the label. There's this disaster and they need me." She lied. "I'll see you at the house?"

She refused to call it their home and Julian nodded before bringing her into a kiss and whispering 'remember the deal.' If it was one thing Peyton wanted to do at the very moment it was to bring her fist to his face, but she smiled sweetly nontheless. She quickly ran out of the suffocating room before the 'what if' turned into reality.

"So take a seat." He offered the duo the empty chairs that faced his desk as he took a seat in the chair opposite of them. "I read the script and it's amazing. We found the perfect producer and now it's the time for the parties to help raise the money for this indie film. Are you ready for the next two weeks of fun?"

Lindsay's smile never faltered and all Lucas' mind was on the previous female blonde in the room, the married blonde, the blonde that wasn't married to him.

"So tonight is the first fundraiser." He used air quotes because truly it was going to be a hideous industry party. "And it's great how we have the whole cast from the book down here in L.A. Haley, Nathan, You, Brooke, and well Peyton's always been here. It's going to be a pleasure meeting them."

After the meeting took place Lucas and Lindsay walked out of the office. He didn't hear any of her babbling about how great the next two weeks were going to be. All he thought about was that Peyton was married, that she actually didn't refuse a proposal.

"So how about we don't tell anyone about Peyton? Let them be surprised."

Hearing her name brought Lucas out of his thoughts as he asked to repeat what she said and when she did he agreed.

**A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue?? Lemme know by pushing that green review button :D**


	2. I Hate This Part

**A/N: So how amazing was last night's ep of OTH?? Leyton is absolutely adorable! Uncle Luke and Aunt Peyton are the coolest! Do you guys remember Mouse Trap?? OMG it was the coolest game ever haha! I use to have one of those when I was a kid! Okay so fav Peyton quote "If momma aint happy aint nobody happy" && "My baby thinks of everything." So on with my more loveable ranting about OTH! So was it just me or did Julian's face fall when he realized Peyt was pregnant?? It was as if he totally thought for a second that his diabolical schemes to win over our favorite blonde was diminished! Idk, is it just me?? Cause if he just got with Brooke because he realized that he could no longer have Peyton than that would suck cause I kind of like them together (JB)! Hopefully that's not the reason, but if it is true than Peyton's totally gonna break his face! His very hot face! Watch out Julian….okay so enough with my over view of my fav parts of OTH cause you sure don't wanna get me started on the awesome Breyton friendship! That could go on forever!**

**So here's my story! Oh and there was a slight error in the last chapter. It was when Julian had mentioned that they found the perfect producer…it's suppose to be director.**

**Chapter Two: I Hate This Part**

Julian walked into the spacious two bedroom apartment that he shared with his blonde wife, his very angry looking wife. He ducked out of the way as she threw one of her shoes towards his head just missing him by mere inches, damn him and his good reflexive skills.

"You manipulating son of a…"

"Ah, ah, ah language. You know what that old bat Mrs. Andrews will do if she'd here that vocabulary of yours through these paper thin walls, but then again she's only heard them when we're romping in the bedroom."

The boyish grin pranced on his lips, it was true the older woman had gone to their landlord countless times complaining about how the Bakers were too noisy for their own good. Peyton threw the other pair of that black heel. This time she barely grazed the side of his forehead leaving behind an inflated red line.

"Ah, you…"

"Julian, language." A smile graced her face, but it didn't last long when she noticed the black raven on the cover of the book he was holding and she remembered why she was raging with anger. "I can't believe you'd do something so immature. What kind of pleasure do you get in pretending that our marriage is fairytale material? This is not good, we're not good, we have never been good together."

"Oh, on the contrary, we are good in bed."

"That might be the only thing that makes Peyton and Julian together good, because god knows it's not like I need another Nathan Scott relationship and yet I'm stuck with exactly that."

Julian couldn't hold back the laughter that hid in his throat any longer. If it was one thing he loved to do most it was to get Peyton Baker angry. She hated when he chuckled at the most serious moments; her hand scanning the table for anything she could grab, to throw at him of course. His hands went up automatically as he took out the white handkerchief from his pocket and waved it to surrender.

"Tonight's the fundraiser for 'An Unkindness of Ravens' and by the end of it you'll earn a 'J' on the divorce. That is if you're amicable."

"Getting straight to business than. I'll be the perfect hostess, but we need to get some ground rules written in stone."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Hand holding, hugging when needed, and smiling. That's it."

"We have to kiss. It's practically the law." He noticed as she shuddered. "Okay first of all my kisses are amazing. Secondly, if you want a limit I'll give you that. Twenty kisses on the lips."

He pointed his index finger towards his red lips and grinned.

"Ten and no tongue."

"Fifteen and defiantly frenching."

"Do you want to make it five and still no saliva will be exchanged."

"Ten it is. But I get unlimited kisses everywhere else other than lips."

"From shoulders and above."

Peyton realized just how smoothly this was going, she was sure she'd have to fight tooth and nail with Julian on this. The calmness of the two discussing negotiations was a surprise to both. They finished up discussing what actions would be taken and how and when they'd walk into the room filled with the snooty guests that she'd appear on his arm with her best genuine smile she could muster; even if it was fake.

"Remember no one must catch wind of this. If anyone does the deals off and it looks like marriage consoling will be in our future."

She reluctantly agreed extending her hand out to finalize the deal with a shake.

"How about we seal it with a kiss?"

Peyton drew back her hand in disgust and muttered 'pig' underneath her breath before stocking off back to her bedroom to change into an evening gown for tonight.

Julian mirrored her movements, but went into the guest room that was officially now his bedroom. He remembered when he came home two and half weeks ago and walked into his and Peyton's bedroom to only find her things with a note telling him he'd be staying in the second bedroom from now on.

Two hours later and Peyton had finally emerged from the bedroom. The fitted backless ebony ball length gown shimmered throughout the living room causing Julian to do a double take. Her hair was parted three fourths of the way and pinned back, the lining of the waves noticeable but giving it that extra elegance.

He wore a black blazer with matching slacks and a white dress shirt that buttoned up, he wore the first two unbuttoned. And it had reminded Peyton of when they first met the second time around, but that was a long time ago.

"Let's get this over with."

She grumbled grabbing her black clutch, Julian following behind her.

"Once we get through that door you're going to have to pull a convincing and complete 180."

And she had. The moment they stepped out of their car it was time to pretend. The gracious smile dancing on her lips, even when Julian linked their arms together. When the glass double doors opened to the hall they noticed that the whole guest list had already arrived.

It was as if all Peyton had been doing for the last ten minutes was smiling, waving, and thanking people for attending the little soiree. She had managed to break free from Julian and his death grip somehow and made a feeble attempt to get a glass of champagne, but of course she'd been stopped by someone tapping on her shoulder she just hoped it wouldn't be the tenth rich old geezer who'd only stop to chat with her for an advantage to look at her cleavage. It wouldn't be the first time an old man with yellowing teeth had 'accidently' dropped something in between her bosom just to try and fish it out with old wrinkly hands. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around and plastering on a smile, but when she turned she was surprised.

"B. Davis?"

"Oh it is you. P. I didn't know you'd be here."

Brooke took a long look at Peyton and told her how gorgeous she always looks, while Peyton did the same informing her friend that there isn't a day where Brooke Davis doesn't look stunning while noting the one in a kind red strapless dress that accentuated every curve perfectly. The high school best friends clung to each other and exchanged small summaries of their lives; Peyton leaving out she was married as she hid the ring underneath the black clutch. She would try to hold off on the subject as long as she could.

"It's been so long P. Sawyer. The years just fly by."

The last time the brunette and blonde bombshells spoke had been a couple months after graduation and that was almost five years ago. It was so strange how they were so close and once considered each other sisters to now being strangers. But it didn't feel like that to either woman as the comfort that always surrounded them began to set in.

"Don't you mean P. Baker?"

Brooke's face was in shock mode. Her best friend had gotten married and she didn't know about it. She quickly grabbed the blonde's delicate left hand and there and behold sat the precious stone of marriage. She looked up at the man who had his arms wrapped around her BFF's waist.

"I guess I do, don't I?"

Brooke's eyes didn't seem to pop back into her head. She always thought that the tortured soul that belonged to the broody blonde would end up marrying the other broody blonde whose soul was just as tortured. She had wondered what had happened between the two and wished she'd kept in touch.

"Tree Hill High reunion much?"

The voice of a fading memory was brought back to life as Nathan Scott swaggered through the crowds. His short brown hair was still sleek to match equally sleek blue eyes. Following behind him was the beautiful Haley James Scott who wore a navy blue knee length dress that flowed out like a flower, behind her Lucas and his 24/7 piercing baby blues wearing something very similar to Nathan and Julian, and lastly his editorial girlfriend who wore a gray bubbled dress that went to her calves.

"The fabulous five back in business."

Brooke's raspy voice centered on group making everyone smile as they all grabbed a glass of champagne. Haley looked around noting the two other heads and being Haley well she didn't like for anyone to feel left out.

"Plus two."

"Sevens always heaven." This time it was Julian who spoke taking a sip from his glass. "So this is the core five. It's like I've known all of you for years. Well the way Lucas writes; it's like I was there for every moment."

Once newer introductions had taken place, Julian had been introduced as Peyton's husband to Nathan and Haley while Lindsay was introduced as Lucas' girlfriend to Brooke; the conversation was all about 'An Unkindness of Ravens.'

Julian quickly excused himself to meet with another investor or as Peyton referred to them as Julian's bat mitzvah uncles and aunts. He quickly returned interrupting the small group.

"Babe, McAlister is dying to meet the gorgeous women I get to call my wife."

Peyton who quickly glanced at the clock wondered how time could stand still, she'd been here for what seemed like ten hours and yet she still had two more to go. She followed him without hesitation, she kept telling herself it would be worth it in the end.

"So Peyton's married?" Nathan stated. "To the guy who's turning your book into a movie." Nathan looked at his older brother sarcastically. "Not 'Days of Our Lives' material, one bit."

"Oh my god, I was thinking the same thing." Brooke said. "Who would have thought five years ago that Peyton would be married to, not Lucas, I would have laughed and bet them hundreds of thousands of dollars they'd be wrong." She didn't realize what she had said as Lucas cringed and as her frown began to form. "Man, I'd be dirt poor."

The rest of the evening had flown by and as the last of the guests were leaving Peyton went to the open bar to get one last drink. Seeing that she was alone Lucas thought this would be a great time to have a one on one with her. He was a tad tipsy, but of course that's what you get when you drink more than you should have.

"So Peyton Sawyer how's the married life treating you?"

"Luke? Are you drunk?"

Of course she knew the answer to that, but waited to see what he had to say and plus she really didn't want to have to confirm a marriage that would end as soon as all of this was over.

"Neah." He hiccupped. "Just buzzed. So married, huh? Do you like it?"

His name began to roll off her tongue, but before the actual sound could be heard he asked the same question.

"Married life is…" she had to pull this off otherwise it would be some psycho asking her how she feels about marriage. "Bliss."

"Ignorance is bliss, Peyt." He scoffed holding up his hand. "You know that."

She began to walk off, but before she could take another step his hand caught her dress.

"How could you say yes to him, but no to me?"

"Lucas." His name came out as pleading. "I'm not going to have this conversation with you."

"No tell me. I need to know."

It was as if he was one hundred percent sober and she spoke without thinking.

"Because you proved to me that people always do leave, but Julian also proved you and me wrong on that because if they love you like they say they do well than they stay."

And the look on his sad face as his heart stopped beating broke her shattered heart as she came to the realization of what she had said. Before she could apologize he was the one to leave her, yet again.

She didn't know when she arrived to the apartment, but when the papers fell flat across the table top with the letter 'J' printed nicely she was brought back to reality before her thoughts were again swarmed with Lucas.

**A/N: There's that chapter? What do you think? The green button will let me know! Remember Leyton eventually ;) eventually being the key word here lol. So I know it's a late post with only 30 more minutes before Jan 13 is over, but it still got posted. **


	3. Something I Never Had

**Chapter Three: Something I Never Had**

The click and clacks, the ting and tangs, of rustling moving around caused Peyton to wake from her deep slumber. The room was darker than black, but the light from underneath her closet door pierced her eyes. She climbed out of her bed stubbing her toe on a rough object.

"Sonofabitch."

She groaned loudly as the double doors to the closet opened wide the light no longer hiding the shadows in her bedroom. Her eyes looked down and noticed the opened cardboard box filled with heavy looking books.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty."

Julian walked over the items that covered the floor, mostly shoes and clothes. He flipped open the black shades revealing the sunrise giving the sky a pink shade. Peyton blinked her eyes turning her head away from the sun as she gave them time to adjust to the light. Her green orbs darted towards the old fashioned clock that hung on her wall; it read 7:05 in the morning.

"What the hell are you doing?" She noted the clothes that were splattered on the floor. "What's all your stuff doing on the ground?"

"I'm moving back in."

"What?"

Peyton began to throw his expensive shoes out of her oak wood door. As she grabbed a handful of his slacks and jeans Julian went to retreat his shoes bringing them back in and placing them on the shoe rack inside the walk in closet.

"Will you stop that?"

She didn't; throwing the pants across the hallway floor and went back to grab shirts to do the same. He again went out to grab the items of clothes and before Peyton could throw out the shirts he stopped her.

"I guess you don't want the 'U' today. That's fine with me; I don't mind staying married with you for one more day."

Julian grabbed the box that Peyton had stubbed her toe on, picking it up and walking out of the room. He didn't even make it out the door's frame before she stopped him.

"What does that have to do with you moving back in MY room?"

She used extra emphasis on the word 'my' her hands going onto her hips while her eyes yelled suspicion and her bare feet tapping against the floor impatiently.

"Well when the good old Tree Hill gang comes here to the humble home of the Bakers for brunch and they see that the happy married couple doesn't share a room than they're going to start thinking what you're eyes are saying."

"You didn't."

"I did."

"You're an ass."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know." His eyes danced while her eyebrows pierced together. "So do you want the 'U' or what?"

Peyton grabbed one of the books from the box and forcefully shoved it onto the bookshelf and stalked out of the room in need of a hot shower.

An hour and a half later Julian managed to get all of his things into his old room; his clothes hung neatly against hers, his shoes were placed right along hers, his books sat next to hers, and his records mixed in with hers.

Two and a half hours later the knocking on the door broke through the quite silence the only sounds of soft jazz filling the room. Peyton stood from the couch smoothing out the wrinkles of her little blue dress as the guests and old friends walked into the town house apartment.

"It smells so good in here."

Little James Scott's voice rose to everyone's ears. He held onto his father's hand eagerly pulling him into the house as they were the first one to set foot in. Jamie's eyes wondering up and meeting green eyes as he smiled shyly and hid behind his father's leg. Peyton gave the youngest Scott brother a hug.

"I think someone has a crush on you."

Nathan spoke looking at Peyton and ruffling his son's hair. Peyton bent down eye level towards the five year old boy and smiled sweetly.

"Hey there, I'm Peyton."

The little boy poked his head out to see the blonde and finally stepping out of his father's shadow.

"I'm James Lucas Scott."

"You can't be James Lucas Scott." Peyton faked her surprise. "I knew James when he was this small."

Peyton held both her hands about seven inches apart. Jamie separated her arms as wide as they would go.

"That's when I was a baby. Now I'm this big."

Peyton pulled the boy into her arms for a swift hug and when she tried to let go she noticed his tiny arms still around her, he didn't let go and she laughed with pure genuine.

"Okay, Jamie, you're hogging my friend."

Jamie looked up at his godmother his face turning a deep shade of red as his shy smile was glued to his face. Peyton ruffled the boy's hair just as his father had before turning her attention to her best high school friend.

"B. Davis."

"P. Sawyer slash Baker."

Lucas cringed at the newest last name. The girls hugged and Peyton went down the line giving Haley a hug, shaking Lindsay's hand, and she stood in front of Lucas not sure what would be the right greeting. He held his arms wide open and she went with what her heart told her and jumped into his waiting arms. She clung to him a little longer than she should have, but the way his scent filled her lungs made her think of happier times.

Julian cleared his throat loudly causing Peyton to break the embrace. She looked down the line everyone smiling even Lindsay although her lips were pierced into a smile. Peyton ignore the arched eyebrow of the brunette locks that belonged to Brooke Davis.

"So there's a bunch of food that's waiting to be eaten."

The smooth voice and quirky smile of Julian Baker wasn't a surprise to Peyton; he was charming even in the most awkward of situations. The group of friends followed the movie producer and his wife towards the small buffet styled table. There was a row full of delicious looking foods ranging from waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns and everything in between.

"Mi casa es su casa."

The Mexican expression left his lips perfectly and if that wasn't the only thing he could say he would have sounded fluent in the beautiful foreign language. He grabbed a couple of the white dishes and handed them to everyone. Once the food was served the group was seated; going clockwise Julian sitting at the head of the table, Peyton to his right, than Jamie, Haley, and at the other head sat Nathan, Brooke, Lindsay, and Lucas who ended up facing Peyton as he sat across from her.

"This is really good."

Haley was impressed, from what Lucas had told her those many years ago Peyton didn't have the best culinary skills.

"Oh, Haley James Scott, you see there's this fantastic thing called catering."

Peyton informed her as if it was a new invention while she took a bite of the bacon. Haley smiled looking at her friend from across the table. It was as if the group was part of each other's lives even for the past five years that they weren't.

"So, Peyton, don't think I let you off the hook with the whole getting married thing and not inviting me." Brooke's cheery voice broke through the crowds other conversation about the movie. She was tired of movie talk, she hadn't seen her friend in a long time and all they wanted to talk about was the movie. "The best friend who's also a famous designer that could have made you an outstanding wedding gown, so spill I want all the details."

This was the last thing that Peyton really wanted to talk about. Especially when her ex-boyfriend sat across from her and tried to read her green eyes; her thumb playing with her ring finger causing the diamond to twirl.

She felt Julian's thigh bump against her leg, purposely. Her eyes met his and she really wanted to wipe that smug smile off of his face; it use to make her go weak in the knees, but now it just annoyed the hell out of her.

"There's not much to tell." Brooke gave her an unbelievable look. "It was a very small spring wedding about two months ago."

Peyton left out that it had been a spur of the moment decision that she would later regret.

"Oh." Brooke sounded almost disappointed with the lack of information, but she automatically cheered up again. "So you're newlyweds?"

"Yes." Julian spoke taking a sip from his glass of orange juice. "We didn't need much; just someone who was officially ordained and our closest friend. It was perfect."

"Do you have pictures?"

Peyton looked at her husband interested in what his response was going to be.

"Well no."

'Liar.' Peyton thought.

"Why not?"

To Peyton's surprise it was Lucas who spoke practically interested in the newest conversation that was brought up. Everyone around the table looked at him in shock.

"Our closest friend, the guy who witnessed our marriage take place, forgot the camera."

The statement rolled off his tongue smoothly and Peyton wondered if he was just that good of a liar or if he thought about every move he was going to make.

"So, Lucas, how is it mixing business with pleasure?"

Julian spoke anxious to get the subject off of himself, for once. This caused Lindsay to chock on the juice she was sipping on. Lucas gently patted his girlfriend's back trying to ease her constant coughing throwing deadly stares at the man who sat next to him. If Peyton wasn't sitting across from him this very moment he would have called the guy a dick while gathering his friends and family and stormed off.

"Julian?!"

Peyton hissed, scolding the man that sat next to her. He forced out a smile as she stubbed his foot with the heel of her shoe.

"What I'm just curious. I've always wanted to try it." His eyes turning to look at Peyton's suggestively. "You know if I wasn't a failed musician we could have done the mixing."

He grabbed Peyton's hand and she pulled it away excusing herself from the table. Julian followed her quickly down the hall.

"What the hell is your problem?"

He asked and she turned around the palm of her hand coming across his subtle cheek.

"You're my problem. If anything you're the one jeopardizing this plan of yours. I just want a divorce and you seem to make that a difficult conquest when it's supposed to be simple."

Brooke wasn't meant to ease drop, but when she heard the familiar sound of a slap she went back to being High School Brooke who was just obsessed with gossip as she was with fashion. When she heard the nasty word of divorce she couldn't help the small gasp that left her mouth. What on earth was going on?

Once the married couple returned to their seats and noting that everyone was still at the table; Julian spoke.

"I apologize for my outburst earlier it was defiantly uncalled for. Here you are giving me a chance to turn your book into a movie and up my career and how do I repay you? With what seemed like a cruel intention. I truly am sorry."

Peyton who sat up straight didn't meet any of the eyes of her guests, her pupils never leaving the silverware. Brooke gazed from Peyton to Julian and finally realizing that there was an ongoing flaw in this so called happy marriage. Her eyes glued themselves to Lucas and noticed the stolen glances he could get from Peyton whenever she wasn't looking at him.

The brunch didn't last much longer; the outward statement from Julian Baker seemed to kill the mode quickly and quietly. Once the food was gone and all that remained was the dirty empty plate motioning the cue for the group to leave as they made an agenda for tomorrow. This time plans were made for another day of relaxing at Zuma Beach.

"I love the beach."

Jamie was the only one other than Julian who sounded excited as the group exited the house saying their goodbyes. Once Jamie was buckled in and the women out of sight Nathan looked at his brother.

"Luke, I don't trust that guy. Maybe you could just back out. It's not like you've signed a contract yet."

It was true. Lucas had done no such thing, yet. He could walk away from the contract, from Los Angeles, and especially walk away for Julian Baker. But did he have the will power in him to walk away from Peyton Sawyer, again?

Lucas who stood in front of Nathan could see past his little brother and into the eyes of Peyton Sawyer who leaned against the houses' wall. She waved goodbye before entering the town house.

"Second chances, Nathan."

No he couldn't. He couldn't walk away from the blonde girl who still had his heart.

Once inside Peyton began to clean up, stuffing the dishes into the dish washer. Her green orbs glanced at the official looking documents and flipped to the last page. Julian keeping his word as a 'U' was clearly printed on the white sheet of paper, the ink still visibly wet.

**A/N: So as you can tell I'm back from LA :D and here's a new chapter for It's Not Over. It's something that I just threw together, but it kind of needed to happen for tomorrow! Show the love and push the green review button :D**


	4. The City's Summer

**A/N: So I'm back. If you don't read my other story **_**"Time To Pretend"**_** than you don't really know why I've been gone and that's because after my small vacation I came back and found out my uncle passed away. (So NOT the best week of my life) But now that the funeral is over and done with I now have free time again.**

**Chapter Four: The City's Summer**

The sound of the waves crashing against the sand's surface and the smell of the sweet salt water filled her ears and nostrils. Stepping onto the soft white sand her toes digging into the satin feeling the warmth that the yellow sun had radiated on the earth. Each step brought her closer and closer to her destination and that said destination was the small group of people underneath the big red beach umbrella.

Lucas' eyes had been roaming the beach for the past ten minutes trying to locate the famous blonde seeing that she was already late. Julian had arrived alone about fifteen minutes ago and he hadn't given up much information about where she was.

"Where's Peyton?"

He didn't hear his nephew's question as everything else seem to drown away with the sight that appeared before him. She was across the beach taking each step as she was gliding across the sand. The long white cover up she wore hid the long legs he still ached for. Her fingers clutched to the microfiber dress, the length ridiculously long as it covered her feet, not wanting to trip.

"Sorry I'm late. I forgot the sun block so I had to make a second trip."

She looked around the inner circles that used to be her high school friends. Brooke wearing a white two piece with multicolored Peace signs all over it, Nathan wearing navy blue board shorts, Lucas wearing the same only black, Haley wearing a two piece with a navy blue anchor pattern splattered across it. Her eyes came across the little boy his bright green swim trunks with blue sharks swimming around the shorts made her smile, her green orbs darted to Lindsay that wore a simple gray monokini and Julian wearing his favorite red board shorts; his surf board standing up straight as it was shoved into the sand.

"Peyton will you help me make a sandcastle?" Jamie's small voice asked shyly. "By the water so we can make a moat?"

"I'd love to Jimmy jam."

Jamie shouted a yes as he went to gather all his beach toys that his mother bought for him. The group of adults smiled at the young boy's excitement.

"Someone's very fond of you, P. Sawyer." Brooke's voice broke though the small laughter. "Damn, you look hot; Rock star."

Lucas who momentary had his eyes on his godson shot back to look at Peyton. The white gown was like a puddle at her feet revealing the tan legs his ocean blue orbs roaming her body. He agreed she did look hot even though he didn't say it. He noted the black swimsuit that fit her body perfectly; inscribed with the gray words 'Rock Star' in a monotype corsiva font the first letters of each word in Old English text. The hipster bottoms were tied at the sides with black strings and at the end of those strings two silver stars on each side dangled in the air. His eyes went up her torso and up to the matching back triangle swim top that haltered across her neck a single silver star hung low in the middle of the top.

Peyton felt his intense eyes on her, but she avoided his gaze as much as she could trying to make small talk with her friend.

"Uncle Lucas will you help us?"

Jamie asked causing Lucas to finally tare his eyes of the beautiful blonde. Peyton heard the little boys request and hoped that maybe this would turn into a group activity because god knows she couldn't be alone with Lucas for a second otherwise something very bad might happen.

"Sure buddy."

The five year old smiled as his uncle ruffled his hair as the three stood up; Jamie grabbed Peyton's hand in his left and Lucas' in his right.

"Can I come too?"

Lindsay asked trying to hide the jealously that was laced with each word.

"No. It's okay Lindsay. I only want Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton to help.

Jamie said innocently, Lindsay's smile falling, and Peyton's heart stopping. It was the first time he's called her aunt and she'd only known him for two days and it made her smile.

"Jamie."

Haley scolded her son, but it wasn't because he called her high school friend aunt because she was happy about this; it was more because she didn't want Lindsay to feel hurt.

"You can help with the second sandcastle later."

Jamie added pulling his uncle and new favorite blonde away down to the shore. Lucas caring the plastic buckets in his free hand as he and Peyton swung the little boy into the air as they walked towards the darker shaded sand. From a stranger's perspective the three people walking down to the wavy water looked like the perfect family.

The summer's warm breeze blowing her long dark blonde hair into the air causing her smell of vanilla and strawberries to overpower the oceans sent. Lucas missed her scent.

"You smell good, Aunt Peyton."

Jamie mentioned as they reached the perfect destination to build. The three kneeled down on the cold wet sand, the exact opposite of how the warm dry sand felt. Peyton looked down at the young boy hearing Lucas take in a deep breath.

"Thanks, kiddo."

She filled the yellow pail with sand handing it over to Jamie as he turned it upside down on a smooth surface removing the bucket gently and in return received a perfect looking pillar. There was small talk about among the three mainly focusing on Jamie and his life.

"So you're my aunt right?" Jamie's question caught her off guard. "Because Aunt Brooke says that you and Uncle Lucas use to be together."

Peyton turned to look at Lucas almost afraid to answer the question or make any kind of response from the boy's statement.

"That was a long time ago, buddy."

Lucas answered for her. He could still read her like an open book and she didn't know if that was a good thing or if it was a bad thing. Confused blue eyes met an even more level of confused baby blues.

"But you guys still love each other. And since you love each other more than the entire world than how come you are not married?"

"And where did you hear all of this from?"

"I heard Aunt Brooke tell daddy that. So are you going to answer the question?"

Peyton looked on at the small interaction between both Scott boys.

"You know what they say." Jamie looked towards Peyton and shook his head from left to right. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"That cat dies?" his eyes bugged out in shock. "Who killed the cat?"

Peyton held in her laughter, but it went away quickly as she noted the true sadness in the little boy's eyes.

"No, sweetie, it's just a saying." She rubbed the boy's cheek tenderly trying to sooth away his worries as her motherly instincts kicked in. "No kitty dies."

It was Lucas' turn to admire the scene that unfolded before his eyes; that famous Scott smirk never leaving his lips.

"You promise?"

"I promise." She held her hand up symbolizing the code. "Scouts honor."

The little boy was satisfied by the answer and forgot about the question he'd ask as he resumed the duties of making the castle. Once everything was complete Peyton stood from the ground, her legs covered in sand, looking at the project.

"That is the best sandcastle ever."

Her words were genuine as she truly thought that. It wasn't the greatest looking castle ever, but to her it was nothing but amazing.

"It's so awesome."

Jamie agreed trying to wipe his hands on his shorts trying to rid the gritty sand.

"It's the coolest."

Lucas added rubbing his hands together the sand sprinkling down his fingers.

"What now?" The little boy asked just as the water's wave filled the empty circle causing him to get an idea. "Can we go in the water? Please."

He begged giving the two adults his best puppy eyed look. He could already see it working on Peyton as she swooped him into her arms and went running into the semi-cold water. She remembered not to go in so deep the wave splashing across her toned thighs as she set Jamie down the water coming up to his small stomach. Jamie began splashing water at Peyton

"Hey." Peyton retorted the cold water piercing her warm bare skin. She splashed right back. "You're so going to get it."

"What about me?"

Lucas joined them in the water he received the suspicious eyes of both blondes as they whispered into each other's ears and his eyebrow kinked.

"THREE!"

Jamie yelled as he began to splash his uncle; Peyton doing the same. Lucas ran through the water as fast as he could grabbing Peyton and lifting her into his arms causing her to shriek and Jamie to laugh. It was as if the past five years never happened, as if he never left her in the hotel room, as if they were still together.

"Lucas. I swear if you don't put me down."

"You can't swear Aunt Peyton. Momma say's its bad to swear."

Lucas laughed at Jamie's statement and Peyton smiled at the boy before she glared at Lucas.

"Luke put me down."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Put me down now!"

"Okay if you say so." Lucas removed his left arm from behind her back and was loosening the grip that his right hand had underneath her legs, but he stopped when he felt her clutching his neck as she began begging the man not to let her go. "That's what I thought."

Jamie might have only been five, but he seen the way the two blondes looked at each other. They looked at each other just like his mom and dad did. That's when he knew they must be in love; he was the smartest five year old ever.

Lindsay stared out into the beach. It was a big blue ocean, but her eyes concentrated on one stop in particular. The water being splashed by three people, one of those people was her boyfriend and the other was her boyfriend's ex. Something was wrong with that picture. She stood from the dry towel and walked down to the shore her hands on her hips as she failed to try and get the attention of the trio.

"Lucas!" She called the two syllables leaving her mouth angrily, again, finally succeeding as he looked towards where he heard his name being called. "Nathan and Julian just came back with some sandwiches for lunch. Let's go eat."

Peyton still cradled in his arms forcing herself out of his embrace. Lucas looked at Peyton dumbfounded as if wondering what she was doing because he though that's where she belonged. Jamie placed his hands into the blonde woman's as she led him back towards the red umbrella.

"Great. I'm starved."

Lucas followed behind Peyton, but was pulled back as Lindsay grabbed his hand having trouble as she forced her fingers to interlace with hers. Reaching the rest of the group Lucas grabbed two subway sandwiches and Lindsay grabbed two soda cans.

"Hey, Linds, can you get me the Sunkist."

Lindsay looked down at the drinks in her hands both were Pepsi's her eye's looking over to Peyton to see what beverage she had and she shouldn't be surprised when she noticed the orange can in her hands, but she was.

"Speaking of Sunkist. Remember when they sponsored Sawyer's benefit concert in high school."

Nathan asked the group shook their heads vigorously and muttering how awesome Peyton was for getting the bands to play.

"We were so not your average seniors. That's for sure." Brooke noted. "And P. Sawyer ended up kissing Pete Wentz. Pete Wentz for heaven's sake."

Julian brought Peyton down to sit on top of his lap earning an unnoticed glare from Lucas and even Brooke. Jamie slurped from his juice box loudly intrigued by the story he's never heard.

"Did you love Pete? Cause momma and dad kiss and they love each other."

Peyton looked towards Haley not knowing what to say and Haley laughed her child was truly just full of questions.

"You see, sweetheart." It was Haley who spoke. "She did kiss Pete, but it was only on the cheek like friends do."

Brooke wanted to say something about friends with benefits, but she didn't want to delude her godson's head.

"Did you love Pete more than you love Uncle Lucas?"

His questions came one after the other and he hoped that for once she would answer.

"Of course not." She didn't think of what she was saying as the words left her lips seconds after the question was asked. "Pete was my friend and your Uncle Lucas was more than my friend."

"How come you guys aren't married than? Aunt Brooke says that you're supposed to be. "

Jamie asked taking a bite from his sandwich a small piece of bread sticking out from in between his lips. The tension that loomed over the group was evident. Peyton sending Brooke a quick death glare that only she could see and Nathan couldn't help to laugh he wanted to ask that very same question since the two broke up.

"That's because she's married to me, little man."

Julian spoke rubbing Peyton's leg. She smiled sweetly and Lucas could see right through it. He was around her for a couple of hours and all of his abilities to read and understand Peyton Sawyer were brought back to life.

"Oh." Jamie wasn't sure if he was satisfied with the answer. "But."

He stopped when his father gave him a warning look. The sun began to set as the wind became colder and a bit stronger. The guys putting on their t-shirts while Haley put on some caprice, Brooke wore a bohemian skirt, Lindsay wearing jeans, and Peyton snuggling up into an old overused oversized sweater; the cursive words of Keith and the printed words of Scott Body Shop stood out on the gray hoodie.

It was her security blanket something that linked her back to when she was happy in high school; her hands inside the pockets that was placed in the middle of the sweater.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen that sweater in years."

Haley spoke wanting to touch the sweater that once belonged to Keith and Lucas. She remembered when Lucas had given it to Peyton. He had given it to her on their first Christmas as a couple. She always had it on and when he gave it to her she returned it, but he assured her that it's what he wanted and telling her that it always looked better on her than it ever did on him.

"She loves that sweater. Maybe even more than me."

Julian replied rubbing her still bare legs and kissing her temple. Lucas couldn't believe she kept it after everything; he always thought that it was in some dump disintegrating into the ground. Okay so he knew that last part was false but he was still taken aback that she still wore the very same sweater he wore.

The sky darkened and the stars began to dance upon the black sky their bomb fire decreasing and that was their cue to leave. Gathering all of their belongings they headed back to their cars. The Scott clan including Lindsay and Brooke had rode with them, Peyton in her comet, and Julian in his newly bought Range Rover.

"I think I'm going to ride with P." Brooke stated closing the SUV's door. "You know we need some girl on girl time."

Nathan smiled raising an eyebrow.

"Girl on girl, huh, can I join in?"

He joked and Haley smacked his arm playfully.

"Shut up and get out of here."

The black SUV drove off leaving behind the two former best friends.

"Wait up Peyton." Brooke hoped into the front seat of the old car smiling at the memories she's had in this car with her friend as they too drove away from the beach. "So why won't Julian give you the divorce you so desperately want?"

Peyton pushed on the breaks, hard, causing blonde and brunette to jerk in their seat; Brooke almost hitting her head on the dashboard.

"What?"

**A/N: So what do you think of chapter 4? Hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a review and make me very happy :D They make me write more which means updates sooner :D *wink wink***


	5. Welcome To My Life

**A/N & Disclamier: I know noting about legal matter's involving divorce.**

**Chapter Five: Welcome To My Life**

The Los Angeles' summer nights breeze blew through dark and light strands of hair as the best friend's drove down the Pacific Coast Highway; the top to the famous Comet was brought down letting the wind fluff their hair into the air making it dance as they chatted about the previous five years.

"So P. how's married life?"

"It's...You know."

Her answer was short as they drove down Sunset Blvd the empty streets was a nice surprise and later Peyton would be thankful for that.

"Actually, no, I don't think I do know. For one I'm not nor have I ever been hitched." She brought her index finger up indicating the first thing on her list. "And secondly if it is so you know…" She brought her middle finger in the air. "Why won't Julian give you the divorce you so desperately want?"

Peyton pushed on the breaks, hard, causing blonde and brunette to jerk in their seat; Brooke almost hitting her head on the dashboard. Yes, at that moment Peyton was very happy that there was no pedestrian walking down the street let alone no other car behind her as she forced her foot on the breaks.

"What?"

Peyton's eyes widened her gaze slowly turning to meet that of her friend.

"You know you might be blonde, Peyton…" Brooke spoke. "But you're not stupid. So stop playing dumb."

"Brooke I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh really so I just imagined you slapping your so called loving husband and telling him that his plan was basically a joke and all you really want is a divorce."

Peyton had to think of something. Something quick. A lie of any kind. Tell Brooke that yes she was hallucinating because she really did love the man she called husband even though deep down she couldn't let herself be married to that man any longer. The honking of a car behind the two gave Peyton what she wanted. Time to think of a believable lie as they drove down the street.

"So are you going to tell me or what?"

"Brooke…" Peyton sighed. "It's none of your business, okay."

She couldn't lie because even though they hadn't spoken a word to each other in many years Brooke was still her very best friend. She hated the answer that Peyton had given her and the one way that Brooke knew to get the truth out of the girl was an evil way, but it sure as hell worked.

"Okay, guess I'm going to have to ask Julian myself than. Maybe have an intervention and why not invite Tree Hill's version of the Scooby Doo gang while we're at it."

"Really, Brooke. Blackmail?" Peyton laughed sarcastically. "What's it to you if I'm not happy in my marriage. You're a world renowned fashion designer and you'll forget about me once Milan comes calling."

Brooke looked away from Peyton as the blonde's stare was kept on the street in front of her. It looked like she wasn't the only one in this world that was bitter about the way life had turned out.

"Because I care. Because you're my sister. Because I love you and most importantly because even though I'm not physically with you I'm always wondering if you're happy, Peyton."

Peyton pulled over to a curb turning of the ignition.

"Even if I wanted to, Brooke, I wouldn't be able to. My hands are tied." Her eyes flickered at the diamond that sat nicely on her ring finger. "How did I let my life become this?"

"Peyton." She brushed the blonde locks away from her friend's face. "What happened?"

"The guy I love left me when he said he'd wait forever. I lost my best friend. I got married instead of ending a relationship with a guy who isn't the one. That's what happened."

She angrily hit the steering wheel with as much force as she could muster holding back her tears. That's exactly how her life became what it is today.

"You said love."

Brooke smiled her deep dimples showing.

"What?"

Peyton asked confused her forehead stitching together to show that much said confusion.

"You said love. My God I should have seen it before. You're still in love with Lucas Scott."

"Brooke." She whined. "Don't do this."

"From what I can see you're the one who's doing it. Let's see if we can make that doing it into doing Lucas." Brooke winked and silence overcame the two. "Why don't you do it? Divorce Julian?"

"Because he won't let me. He won't sign the divorce papers unless I'm the perfect trophy wife for the next two weeks." She didn't know what she was saying as it was too late her mouth clamping shut as she brought her hand up to her lips to hush anymore kind of secrets that weren't suppose to be said. "You didn't hear that."

"Of course I heard that." Brooke said looking like a deer in headlights. "I can help you, Peyton, with your divorce. We'll both find a way."

"Don't you think I've tried every single loop hole that I could find? Julian comes from a very wealthy and powerful family. Even if I wanted your help it wouldn't be enough. You weren't supposed to know. Nobody was supposed to know."

The stress was becoming too much for Peyton to handle. She wasn't sure if she was going to get through the next two weeks sane or even alive.

"Oh, P. Sawyer, you can count on me; I'll act like I didn't hear a thing. I won't say a word." Peyton gave her a thankful look. "But you have to tell me exactly how you got yourself into this mess."

A heavy sigh escaped Peyton's lips as she was about to reveal the truth post being Leyton and becoming Peyton and Julian.

"I met Julian after I'd bailed Lucas' book signing when I seen Lindsay kiss him…"

"Wait? You showed up? He didn't think you did." Brooke said more to herself than to the blonde sitting in the driver's seat. "Go on."

"We went out for a couple years, amongst those couple of years we moved in together, fell in love, and had a fall out about two months ago and all because of the book in the glove department."

"Wait a minute." Brooke opened the glove department and wasn't surprised to see 'An Unkindness of Ravens' laying on top of the car's registration. "You got married two months ago."

"What can I say, besides, what happens in Vegas sure as hell doesn't stay in Las Vegas."

_After much pressure from her friends they had managed to get a devastated Peyton out of her apartment and out for the night._

"_Let's go to Vegas!"_

_Alicia had mentioned. She was the first person Peyton had met at the label she was working at._

"_Are you joking?"_

_This time Emma had asked._

"_No I'm serious. We're all hot twenty something year olds and our friend, Peyton, here needs us. Let's be wild and just go."_

"_Let's do it."_

_To everyone's surprise it was Peyton who spoke and before they knew it they were looking up at the sign that read 'Welcome to the fabulous Las Vegas Nevada.'_

_If Paris was truly the city of lights well than Las Vegas was defiantly the Paris of the United States. The lights for hotels and casinos lit up the sky that was supposed to be black. The stars nowhere in sight hidden by the brightness of it all._

_The group stayed at one of the most lavished hotel and casino in Las Vegas, the Bellagio Hotel and Casino._

_That night the group of girls went out and gambled, drank, and partied. Everything that was wrong and sinful outside Las Vegas they did. Walking through the casino to head back to their hotel room Peyton heard her name being called from a gruff voice. She turned around the alcohol already taking a small toll on her ability to walk._

"_Julian? What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_Babe." He sauntered towards her the smell of whisky on his breath and led her back to the table of Bank Craps, also known as just craps. "This here ladies and gentlemen is my lucky charm."_

_He motioned towards the older men who looked like they were in a mid life crises as they had an young girl about twelve years their senior wrapped around their arm. Julian picked up the red dice and brought it to Peyton's lips._

"_Blow on this." She gave him a skeptical look. "If I win you get half the cash."_

_Glancing at the table she noticed the considerable amount of chips stacked at the table. There was a good amount and she didn't need any of his money. She blew a puff of breath in his hand hoping and praying that he would lose as the dice left his hands and out came a Seven._

"_YES!" Julian shouted sipping from his gin as the 'shooter' passed over a hoard of multicolored betting chips. "I told you, luckier than a rabbit's foot."_

"The next thing I remember was waking up in a different hotel room with a killer hangover, a wedding ring on my finger, the TV blaring a DVD playing of the drunken mistake as freaking Elvis called us husband and wife, and oh yeah Julian lying next to me."

"You got married drunk, in Vegas, with an ex, in an Elvis Presley themed chapel. Jesus, Peyton, are you suddenly taking advice from Britney Spears?"

"I know okay."

Peyton let out a shaky breath as her eyes wondered toward the striped book with a black raven on the cover that Brooke held in between her fingers.

"So than why is he making this divorce thing an issue? I mean you break up over this book. No, let me rephrase that. You broke up because of the guy who wrote this book."

"I really don't know. At first after everything happened he was all for an annulment, but then he turns into a stubborn ass and says he never wanted it. We battled it in front of a judge and since the marriage was already consummated and he said that he wanted to give marriage a try the judge ruled in his favor."

The passing of cars down the street was the only sound that could be heard as Brooke took in Peyton's story of how she became married and how she was fighting for a divorce.

"Two months in hell." The blonde finally spoke. "That's what it's been like. And only recently its gotten much worse."

"We are two amazing actresses. You acting like you're still not in love with Lucas and me acting as if I like Lindsay." Brooke grabbed onto her best friend's hand. "We'll pretend."

It was all Peyton needed to hear as the two friends embraced. Turning on the car Peyton made her way back to her shared apartment. Brooke would be the Baker's house guest and staying the night she would be able to kick Julian out of Peyton's room making up an excuse that the girls had very girly things to do.

Walking into the apartment the girls spotted Julian on the sofa watching a movie. He quickly turned off the television when he was informed that Brooke would be crashing at their place.

"So, what do you ladies have planned for tonight?"

Peyton wanted to roll her eyes.

"Oh you know." Peyton spoke. "Just girl things like talk and catch up…"

Brooke interrupted.

"And probably brag about how Peyton Sawyer caught herself a good man. I'm almost jealous."

She winked towards Julian and headed towards the bathroom causing him to grin boyishly as Brooke whispered 'Gullible' under her breath shutting the door.

"So I've kept my end of the bargain." Peyton ushered Julian into the master bedroom and brought out the documents. "You need to keep yours." He grabbed the pen from her fingers and printed the letter 'L' for her to see as he stuffed them back into her drawer when there was a knock on the door.

"Okay you two love birds. Are you decent? I don't want to walk into some kind of sex show now."

"Come on in, Brooke."

Walking into the room Brooke sat on the bed.

"So I told Julian you'd be sleeping with me tonight and he agreed to take the guest bedroom. Isn't that right, sweetie?"

Julian was caught off guard they hadn't discussed this issue, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Of course, with the two of you it's going to be a long night and I need some rest. So sleep tight."

He gave Peyton a kiss on the cheek and she held down the urge to slap him across his face. He walked out and closed the door behind him.

"And who says that acting is hard?"

**A/N: So what do you think? Brooke finally knows the truth! Lemme know and push that oh so wonderful green review button :D**


	6. Back At Your Door

**Chapter Six: Back At Your Door**

Julian woke up the next morning the house quiet, but not empty. His wife sat on the comfy couch her legs brought up on top of the cushions resting in a semi-fetal position, freshly brewed cup of coffee warming her hands.

"Where's Brooke?"

"She left about half an hour ago, something about business for her clothing line."

He made his way toward the kitchen pouring a glass of orange juice into the crystal cup before he took a seat at the other end of the chair.

"That was a nice stunt you pulled last night…"

"Yeah, well, if I didn't I would be forced to share a bed with you." Peyton interrupted taking a sip from the red mug never looking at the man sitting next to her. "Then I'd have to burn the expensive sheets." Her smile was devious as she turned her head to look at her husband. "And I really, really like them."

A soft chuckle escaped Julian's mouth.

"I miss feisty Peyton. Lately you've just been a pain in my ass, wifey."

"Yeah, because so far you've been just a ray of sunshine, sweetheart."

Her sarcasm ripped though her vocal box her lips turning into a thin line.

"Listen, cupcake, that little game you played last night. It won't happen again. Got it?"

His own sharp ironical taunt was said as that annoying boyish grin pranced across his lips.

"Anything you say…" Peyton stood tipping her mug, purposely, as the dark brown liquid fell onto Julian's lap. "Honey bun."

She went to her room ignoring his yelping and cursing the sound of the cold orange juice splashing on his lap, she assumed as the yelping turned into a releaved 'ah.'

Hours passed while Peyton sat by the window seal drawing, the black marker slashing against the white paper. Once her masterpiece, the only piece of art she's been able to put on paper in three years, had been complete she scanned the black inked images. The blocked letters scribbled across the top of the large paper.

**It's my dream**

Underneath the statement were two figures dressed in clothing from another time. The Casablanca era she thought. The image of a young man dressed in dark slacks, a lining of a white dress shirt with a bow tie, black suspenders, and a matching top hat. Kissing a young woman who could be his soul mate as she wore a lightly colored floor lengthen dress, her hair made up old fashion and a bit curly, and his coat resting upon her shoulders the flowered carnation deeply detailed as if it kept her warm from the night's cool air.

She studied her artwork and even though the people she just drew were from a distance she knew them very well. Hell, anyone who knew her and him would be able to tell if someone asked exactly who they were with the amazingly amount of detail Peyton gave them. They were the people who represented true love always. They were Lucas and Peyton in 1940's theme.

The ringing of the door's bell caught her attention. She wasn't expecting anyone today, not even Brooke, and Julian would have mentioned if anyone was coming for a visit; and he didn't. Her bedroom's door opened suddenly Julian popping his head inside.

"Hey, babe." He loudly spoke undoubting loud enough for whoever was in the living room to hear. "The person of the hour is here."

He didn't give her much of a clue to who exactly was the visitor as he tossed her the wedding ring that she had taken off earlier and placed on the coffee table. The band landed on the bed bouncing once before lying still. Grabbing the diamond she placed it on her finger, where it didn't belong, and let her long blonde locks fall free from the messy ponytail she was previously sporting causing the usual straight hair to become wavy.

She walked out of her bedroom turning the corner and was very surprised to see Lucas Scott sitting on the same side of the couch where she was that morning.

"Lucas." She smiled. "Hey. I didn't think we were going to be entertaining today. Otherwise I would have cleaned up the place."

"I hope I'm not intruding on anything."

"No, not it's fine."

She assured him.

"I've just been thinking and I guess I wanted to officially get started on making 'An Unkindness of Ravens' into a movie."

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth on why Lucas Scott was currently in the house of his ex girlfriend. The whole truth to why he was here was because he couldn't go a day without seeing her after seeing her straight for the last couple of days. He had to see her because going twenty-four hours without getting to would be torture.

"That's great, Luke. If anyone deserves this it's you."

He's been smiling ever since Peyton rounded the corner; getting the first glimpse of the legs he's loved for practically his whole life. His baby blue's roamed her entire body starting from the bottom she was wearing maroon colored peep toe pumps his eyes making its way up her long tanned legs and the miles and miles of legs seem to end with black short modern amusement ivy league shorts and no exposed skin going up her torso the black baby doll shirt she was wearing made her outfit look like a one piece. She had a very natural look and he couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again. He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. She was married for heaven's sake.

"So, how about we get to business?"

Julian interrupted. You had to be blind not to see the way Lucas starred at Peyton.

"Ok, I guess I'll just get out of your way."

Taking a step back towards her room Julian's arms wrapped around her stopping her.

"Don't be silly, my gorgeous bride, we need you right here. Kind of like a witness to it all."

Lucas couldn't help his body from jolting back from the comment. He stared anywhere and everywhere other than the couple in the room.

"Okay."

She sat across from Lucas in the home's fresco swivel chair where his gaze had been occupied at. Crossing her legs one over the other her hands sat nicely atop her thighs and Lucas suddenly thought of cold waterfalls.

"These are documents that you'll need your closest people to sign. Legal bindings so that we can use their names in the movie…"

Julian went on to describe the long process of what each piece of wording meant and how it would affect everything if a rule was broken. Lucas tried his best to pay attention to the producer, but every flick of the hair or the slightest movement from Peyton sent his mind into overdrive while thinking about the blonde.

"Do you understand everything that is said on these papers?" Julian asked. "Lucas?"

Snapping back to reality he wasn't sure what Julian had asked him. Racking through his head to find any sort of memory or even key words to help him remember, but nothing came up.

"You seem like a smart guy, Lucas, but lawyer talk can make anyone feel stupid. In simple terms this booklet represents that if you suddenly back out of this movie agreement you have no legal status in taking the movie back. After signing this you need to understand that the rights are no longer yours. They belong to me and whatever film production and distribution we sign with."

Lucas nodded earning a grin from Julian and a concerned look from Peyton. The sound of a phone ringing broke through the silence. Julian stood from where he was at and grabbed the phone from the table looking at the name that was sprawled across the screen.

"I need to take this. I'll be right back."

Leaving the room all that was left were the two high school sweethearts.

"I'm proud of you. You know that?" Peyton spoke quickly not wanting any kind of silence to become between the two. She didn't want any awkwardness to overbear them. Not that any would because it would always be comfortable whether they hadn't see each other in five years or fifty years. "Look at how far you've came. You got your novel published and now you're turning it into a movie."

"Thanks, Peyton." He was genuinely happy that she said those words to him. She was proud of him. "It's a great feeling."

"I bet. Having all your dreams come true must be something."

His smile dropped slightly. All his dreams came true? Not all of them. Not the one he so desperately wanted. Most of his dreams did come true, but not the dream he needed the most. He would gladly give all his previous dreams away just to make the one he truly wanted to come true. Her.

"Yeah, it is something."

He spoke distraughtly and she caught on quickly. Telling herself that the only reason he sounded like that because he wasn't sure about the movie. Even though buried deep down she knew and hoped it was because of her.

"Luke, are you sure about all of this? The whole movie deal."

"Yes, of course I am."

Peyton sat next to Lucas their bodies touching and she wrapped her hands into Lucas' hand.

"You do remember learning about peer pressure in high school, right? Just say no."

Lucas chuckled and she laughed back. Their finger's tangled together and he could feel his hand brushing against her leg. He felt like a teenager again getting excited for any kind of physical attraction between the blonde and himself.

"Peyt…" The name took her breath away. "I'm sure." He hated the next words that were going to come out of his mouth. "And if anyone can make this happen I'm sure your hus…husband can."

The title felt like acid in his mouth.

"If anything at all Julian is a great movie producer. It's what he's best at."

Staring into those ocean eyes of his she wanted to say it was the only thing he was great at, but she didn't. It was as if he could see right to her soul.

"Are you happy?"

He didn't know where it came from and he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear her answer.

"Yes." She snagged her hands away from his scooting her body further away from his looking away and something in her movements told him otherwise. She didn't dare look him in the eye. "Are you?"

"Sometimes."

He spoke the truth, but she still didn't let her green eyes meet his. The sounds of heavy footsteps were heard and in no time Julian stood in front of the two former lovers.

"Good news! Paramount Pictures has agreed to sign on to 'An Unkindness of Ravens' looks like we have a production and distribution company."

"That's great!"

Lucas exclaimed.

"It's fantastic. Congratulations, Luke."

Peyton embraced her 'friend' letting go to see the excitement in his eyes. Yes, she was very proud of him.

Lucas' overjoyed state was cut short when Julian brought Peyton into a kiss. He didn't pay much attention because all he saw was a kiss. What he failed to notice was that it was forced or that Julian's face turned a light shade of red when Peyton bit his tongue.

"Lucas, my man, I'm sure there's a very special lady in your life you'd like to tell. Like that editorial girlfriend of yours?"

Julian spoke. Peyton couldn't help but feel a ting of jealously. And Lucas, well, he forgot he had a girlfriend.

"Yeah."

"Meet us tonight for dinner at Osteria Mozza on Melrose Avenue. We'll celebrate and make everything official."

Agreeing Lucas stood to leave, but stopped when he felt the spark of electricity flow from his arm.

"Congratulations, again, Luke."

He forced himself out of the door quickly. He moved as fast as his legs could take him, but that didn't make the craving to have Peyton in his arms go away.

Once Lucas was officially gone Peyton smacked the back of Julian's head angrily.

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

Julian asked innocently.

"You know what! The deal was no lip on lip or tongue! I almost puked." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I have to go wash my mouth out with soap now. Jerk!"

Ten minutes later she walked out shoving a pen into his hand her breath smelling minty clean after brushing her teeth numerous times.

"Since you basically mouth raped me I get the next letter as a freebie."

Julian all but laughed in her face shaking his head 'no.'

"That was just payback for the stunt you pulled last night with Brooke. We're even now."

**A/N: So what did you think? Leave a review and I will love you for always :D YAY a little less than 40 minutes left for the new OTH tonight :D AHHHH!!!**


	7. Do You Still Love Me

**Chapter Seven: Do You Love Me Still**

The group of high school friends all seemed to arrive at Osteria Mozza the same time; each person stepping out of the car simultaneously greeting one another before making their way inside the fancy restaurant.

"Name?"

The hostess asked her smile bright.

"Julian Baker."

Julian spoke sounding as if he was one of the most important people in the world and to add to that effect he casually slipped the young woman a fifty dollar bill.

"Mr. Baker we have the best seat in the house for you."

She led the rather large group to a private area setting down menus and informing that there waiter would be with them in a couple minutes. Jamie quickly took a seat next to Peyton slyly.

"Hey that's my seat."

Brooke spoke earning a smile from her godson which caused her to cave in and let the subject go. The eight chairs around the circular table began to fill up as each person took a proper seat. Starting with Julian, which was no surprise, then Peyton, Jamie, Lucas, Lindsay, Haley, Nathan, and ending with Brooke who sat between the two dark haired men. The little boy quickly opened his menu excited that he had an adult menu instead of the kiddy one that had the maze on the back. His eyebrows quickly stitched together in frustration as he tried to read out loud one of the items on the list.

"I know how to read, but this is gibberish. What does that say."

He pointed to a bolded word and Peyton leaned over at the same time that Lucas had, their foreheads just barely grazing, to look at what Jamie was reading. He quickly pulled away to let Peyton have a look mumbling a 'sorry.'

"Vini Dolci al Bicchiere." she laughed. "Since when do you drink wine, Jimmy jam?"

James looked at Peyton with amazement in his eyes as the words rolled off her tongue perfectly except with the slight American accent, but he didn't notice it.

"Whoa you understood that? That is so cool. Uncle Lucas wasn't that the coolest?"

"Yeah."

The single word came out like someone was having one of those day dreams where the guy fantasizes about the girl of his dreams. Peyton's eyes met Lucas the smile tugging at her lips.

"So." Lindsay spoke sharply causing the group to jump at the sudden loudness of her voice compared to the smooth one that of Lucas. "This is a great restaurant, huh?"

Walking in the waiter announced that he would be their server his name along the lines of Steve as he took down the names of the food each person would be having. Nathan butchering the name of his order pronouncing it horribly to the effect where the waiter had to ask for it again, but Peyton came to his rescue.

"I think he meant to say that he'd like the 'Baccala alla pizzaiola'."

"Ah perfecto."

He asked if there would be anything else.

"Yes, my good sir, your best bottle of Domaine Falesco-Marciliano would suffice."

"You speak wine? That's amazing."

Lindsay asked with fascination towards Julian encouraging him to answer.

"I'd be worried for Peyton if he spoke Prada or Gucci."

Broke spoke bluntly earning a chuckle from Julian.

"To answer your question, Lindsay, yes; you could put it that way. Peyton and I spent half a year touring all of Europe's wine countries. We mostly jumped from France and Italy's vineyards most of the time."

"Yeah I guess that's why my French and Italian isn't half that bad."

"Are you kidding P. Sawyer? Your foreign accent is hot! If I was a dude…"

Brooke trailed off turning her attention to Jamie as she brought both her hands to close around her ears. Jamie sighed, but followed orders as he mimicked his godmother's movements. He hated when he couldn't be part of the conversation.

"Hey Jamie you're going to eat rabbit for dinner, it might even be Chester." When the little boy didn't gasp or argue Brooke knew he wasn't going to be able to hear her. "As I was saying your accent is hot. If I was a guy I would totally throw you on this table and have my way with you." Her statement caused Peyton's eyes to roll. "It's a good thing that Jamie's in between you and Luke otherwise we'd all get the live version of 'Zack and Miri Make A Porno' if you kept talking like that."

Brooke winked and usually comments like that would probably cause any married person to blush, but Peyton couldn't help when a bittersweet laugh escaped her pink lips. She truly and utterly missed this. Lucas couldn't help but remember about how much he longed to hear that laugh at least once more; thick and sweet and true.

Dinner was served not to long after Brooke's pervious comment had clouded Lucas' mind with the scene moving in slow motion in the back of his head. Why was it when you realize you can't have someone it's when you realize you want them the most? Thinking again it was always like that with Peyton Sawyer wanting her even if she was with someone else or not.

"Peyton Sawyer the globe trotter. Let me just say that you've come far from the girl I edited a book about."

Lindsay looked toward the woman her words sounding less then pleasant. More like a rude accusation. Peyton didn't let it bother her to much, but that wasn't to say that she blew the statement off, completely.

"Yeah, well, in that book you edited you should know one of my very famous lines. First of all you don't know me. Second of all you don't know me."

"So when did you become Europe's newest explorer?" Haley chimed in not wanting the mini argument to escalade. "What other countries and cities did you visit?"

"It has been a couple years." She looked towards Julian looking for an answer remembering that she had to play the trophy wife. He nodded. "I want to say about two."

"It was our first vacation, together. Château de Bagnols. "

Julian agreed reminiscing when they use to be in love.

"But six months? That sounds more like a living arrangement more than anything else."

This time it was Nathan who spoke.

"Funny story. Half way through our three week trip we ended up losing our passports." Peyton replied. "Okay so not really lost. More as like a goat got into our luggage and ate them."

"Wait? Where exactly do you stay at where they have goats in the first place?"

Brooke asked not repulsed by the idea, but somewhat clueless that any sort of place with farm animals exist for a tourist site.

"We stayed at a villa in France. One of our bags ended up getting left behind, Julian…" she said his name pointing blame. "And they let the goats roam free a couple hours a day so a couple hours later we notice the trail of shredded paper that leads up to a billy goat chewing on my passport. How do we know it's mine you ask? Because my picture was sticking out of its mouth."

This caused Jamie to laugh saying something about how funny Aunt Peyton was.

"So then how did you get into Rome with no passport?"

Brooke questioned.

"Julian's dad, Paul, managed to pull some strings and got us like fake passports sent to the US embassy in France, they weren't really fake because they had some kind of authorization that let us travel around Europe while he sorted out the rest. Weeks turned into months and before you know it we had been to Greece, Rome, Spain, and France. Passing through the famous cities even went to the little villages that in some way reminded me of Tree Hill and all of you guys."

Peyton and Julian went on to tell stories of how they spent time in Castelli Romani, Lazio; which is hill-town vineyards on the south-east of Rome. Or the time they got kicked out of The Louvre in France because Julian had made a sneaky comment about the famous Mona Lisa painting.

They pulled of the happy married couple perfectly. Four empty bottles of wine later and many laughs shared among the group, even from Lucas who was slightly sour because Peyton had gotten to experience these entire one in a life time moments with someone other than him, it was time to call it a night gathering all their belongings and headed towards the door.

"I forgot my bag, back inside. I'll meet you at the car."

Peyton told Julian heading back inside hoping her purse was still on the chair. Opening the door to the private room she noticed the shimmer of her clutch quickly grabbing it and turning around to leave until she knocked into a tall figure.

"I'm sorry." She looked up towards the face of the person who bumped into her. "Lucas?"

"Peyton."

Her name left his mouth just above a whisper the feeling of hot breath blowing across her lips.

"What…what are…" The intensity that the two always had when they were around each other seemed to be hitting an all time high because she couldn't even complete a sentence as his body was pressed upped against hers. "You doing…here?"

"I forgot my coat."

Lucas didn't move away from her, but reached his arm behind her to grab the light jacket letting his hand rest upon the small of her back. He didn't increase his voice's volume afraid that if he did then someone would hear them and ruin the moment.

"Oh."

She had used one of his infamous lines when she wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't that she was clueless on what to say about why he was in this room the same time she was. It was more for his actions than anything else. It's cliché to say that sparks were flying, but that's exactly what it was; their own mini fireworks show.

The only gap that kept them apart was closed when their lips touched. Neither pulled away the kissing becoming a feverish one while Lucas let the coat slip from his fingers and dug them into Peyton's sides bringing her closer and closer to them their bodies mashed together in a form of perfect artwork. Peyton's bag fell onto the chair behind Lucas causing her hands to free up as she clutched his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Her hands roaming his chest, neck, hair, and finally resting on his face trying to memorize everything about him. The chiseled that was his chest, the smoothness of his neck, his short spiked hair, and the five o'clock shadow that was turning into stubble.

When breathing became a problem they pulled up for fresh air only enough time for Lucas to whisper a statement onto Peyton's lips.

"I miss this. I miss you."

Smiling Peyton smashed her lips back onto Lucas a moan escaping both their lips one after the other. But this time it didn't last too long as they heard their names being called causing Peyton to pull away from the man and managed to end up across the room in a matter of seconds.

Brooke popped into the room scanning both her friends a jacket sprawled messily on the ground and a purse opened half its contents on a chair and dripping to the floor.

"Oops." Brooke laughed. "So it's like ten degrees warmer in here than in the rest of the restaurant. There's items thrown across the floor, the both of you are flushed and panting and yet you still have your clothes on…Carry on, but make it quick we have people waiting for us outside."

She walked out of the room closing the door behind her leaving the two blondes alone. Peyton walked passed Lucas and forcefully threw the items back into her bag. She couldn't look at Lucas again afraid that her heart would triumph over her head and walked away leaving Lucas to pick up the pieces.

"Aren't we going to talk about what just happened?"

He asked his step right behind her; her back towards him as she turned the knob before she could even open the door his hand kept it closed. He wasn't going to let her walk away from them the way he did. He needed answers. His bodies centimeters apart from hers, but she didn't turn to look at him she didn't lean her head to rest on his chest she didn't even move.

"Sure. While we're at it why don't we invite your girlfriend and my husband to the conversation?"

Her rhetorical question caused him to groan resting his head on her shoulders needing to touch her. He removed his hand from the door the next move would be hers to take. She took the opportunity and walked out of the door past Brooke who stood guard making sure they wouldn't be interrupted.

"That was fast."

She spoke as her best friend walked past her leaving behind a stunned looking Lucas and he replied.

"Don't ask."

The drive back to her townhouse was engulfed with silence, well Julian was actually rambling but she muted him out just thinking about the events that took place ten minutes ago. Walking into the quite house she flickered the lights on and made her way over to her room Julian following behind her.

He knew the routine as she handed over the papers.

"You did really good tonight, Peyton. It was like when I first told you that I loved you." He paused looking at the documents hesitating. "We were really in love. Do you think we could ever go back to that? Forget about all of this."

Peyton was surprised. The previous arrogant man had vanished and all that remained was the venerable man who had said those three words to her years ago.

"I really don't think we can. Too many things have happened and it was such a long time ago, Julian."

He nodded printing an 'I' on the white legal papers. Handing them back to Peyton she scanned them and noticed the extra printed letter 'A' written perfectly. Giving him a questionable look on why he had done that.

"Like I said you were very believable tonight."

Watching him walk away she wondered if he would so the same if he found out about the kiss tonight. No, no he wouldn't.

**A/N: So there's chapter 7. Hope you liked it :D **

**-oh I also have two other stories that I want to get posted. One is the sequel to "Just missed the train" and another one that I have that's suppose to be set during high school. I want your guy's opinion. Should I post them now or wait till my two other stories are complete? Also do any of you know Mick's last name?? (Peyton's birth father) its for one of my newer fics.**

**Also…PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	8. Chasing Pavement

**A/N: I am so sorry for such the late post for this chapter and for the false hope when I promised this last night to those of you who read my story **_**Too Much To Ask **_**It was the Grey's/Private Practice crossover and after I just forgot…ugh I'm like the worst ever…sorry to keep you guys waiting for an eternity so here's the next installment.**

**Chapter Eight: Chasing Pavement **

It took a moment for Lucas to regain any kind of composure from the intoxicating kiss. He stumbled back towards the car where the rest of his family waited. He didn't say a word all the way back towards the hotel, but nodded or shook his head when they asked him a question.

"You've been quiet all night."

Lindsay spoke taking off her cashmere sweater and set it down on the bed her eyes never leaving Lucas.

"I've had a lot on my mind, as of recently."

"You want to talk about it?"

She asked with general interest taking a seat on one of the not too comfortable queen sized beds patting the empty spot next to hers.

"Not really. I think I'm just going to hop in the shower than hit the sack."

The look of disappointment crossed her eyes for the briefest second before the smile covered it up. Usually Lucas would care if it was a fake smile, but right now he didn't and if he wasn't lying to himself every day then he would realize that he only cared if Peyton's smile was fake or not, anyway.

He didn't shower fast trying to take up much of his time hoping that by the time he got out that Lindsay would be fast asleep. Half an hour later he was done, the hot water turning cold had decided for him. Another fifteen minutes he stood looking at himself in the mirror trying to remember where Lucas Scott had taken a wrong turn. Forty-five minutes had passed all together when he stepped back into the room thankful that Lindsay had fallen asleep as he took the empty bed across the room.

***

That night was a restless one for Peyton as she thrashed across the bed her blankets rumpling into a bundle of heap. The previous hours were running through her mind while she swayed from side to side on the bed ending up at each corner at least twice. She would drift off to sleep for about thirty minutes at a time, but would quickly awake when her dreams would lead her to the moment right before her lips were able to crash against _his_. Her eyes popping open her breathing becoming hitched while she groaned her legs banging against the cushiony bed.

"Damn it."

She whispered to no one in particular seeing as she was the only one in her room. Turning on her side lamp she bent over to look underneath her bed and pulled out an old looking box that had seen better days. Her fingers traced across the top gathering dust. It had been months since she's looked at what was in the red box.

Peyton grabbed the old fashioned key that was hidden underneath the black lamp that sat on her bedside table and plunged it into the key hole. The snap of the box told her that it was now unlocked, cracking open the lid she hesitated for a moment before finally opening it completely.

Her thumb traced an imaginary heart around the young couple who thought they could make it through every terrain. Sighing she put the picture aside and held up one of her favorite artworks.

"And now we can have it." The single tear falling down her cheek she didn't bother to wipe it away. "How can I _believe_ in us when that word has _lie_ written in the middle of it?"

Gently grabbing the next picture in her Lucas Box she smiled. It was of the two of them when they crashed the Honey Grove Prom in 2007. They looked into each other's eyes the smile on their face said everything that words could not. She rummaged through the box for another couple of hours looking at everything that Lucas had given to her throughout their relationship; the ticket stub to her favorite band's concert, a piece of wrapping paper from their very first Christmas together, the dried red carnation from their second prom in Texas, and even the first valentine card he'd given her as cheesy as it was of Winnie the Pooh reading 'Honey, I love you!'

The sun rising brought light into the opened curtains causing Peyton to finally look at the clock; the long and short hands that read 7:20 in the morning. Putting her treasures back in the box she closed it snap and stuffed it back underneath her bed. Stretching her body she made her way into the kitchen the coffee pot filled with the black liquid as she poured herself some in a mug.

"Yuck." She added a scoop of sugar. "Yuck." Still not satisfied with the taste she poured milk turning the dark color into a caramel shade.

"Yuck!" Julian motioned walking out of his room and into the kitchen where the aroma of coffee filled the house. "That's terrible."

"And wonderful at the same time." Peyton took a sip from the hot mug a smile coming across her face as this was the way she enjoyed her nice mug of coffee. "It's freedom in a cup."

Rolling his eyes casually he could never understand how Peyton had become such a coffee junkie in the last couple of months. Maybe it was because she knew how much he loathed the smell of it and wanted to just tick him off because he truly couldn't see why anyone could be addicted to that stuff.

"Do you have your dress picked out for tonight? I don't want to spend a wasted hour while you're trying to figure out what to wear."

"What are you talking about?"

Peyton asked completely clueless causing Julian to groan while he threw his head back in frustration.

"The benefit party, Peyton. It's in a couple of hours."

Suddenly it was as if her world came crashing down on her. Tonight was the benefit party that would help in launching Lucas' movie career. Lucas, she would have to see Lucas. What exactly would she say to him?_ 'Thanks for making me other woman again'_ or _'Guess what we're both so going to hell for last night.'_ maybe mention something along the lines of _'Listen you sinner I'm sinning too. Just wait until the darkness falls so I can sin with_ _you.'_ The Gavin DeGraw song playing in the background didn't help her state of mine.

"Right. I do have a dress picked out for that." She stumbled over hear words. "For today."

***

The sound of rushing water caused her to stir awake while turning to her side Lindsay felt the bed next to her, it was cold and the blankets were still in place. Her eyes wondering the small hotel room and landed on the disheveled bed across from hers. She threw the blankets off of her and went to touch the creased sheets on the other bed, warm.

To say she was disappointed was an understatement. He had never wanted to sleep without her and her without him, but ever since they've came to this city he's been distant from her and she wasn't stupid to realize that Peyton Sawyer was the reason to all of this, but maybe just maybe she hoped the real reason was because he was worried about the movie deal. One way to prove her theory straight she walked into the steamed bathroom and gently slipped out of her night gown.

"Want some company?"

She asked trying to use her most seductive voice that she could muster while she opened the glass door stepping in.

"Ah, actually I'm finished. It's all yours."

Lucas replied as quickly as he stepped out doing his best to avoid any body contact with his girlfriend, which he managed to succeed. Grabbing one of the complimentary towels that the hotel had stocked in each bathroom he tied it around his waist and ran out of the bathroom. The coolness of the room sent a shiver down his spine, so he kept telling himself. It had absolutely nothing to do with the way he felt. As if doing anything with Lindsay would be him cheating on Peyton or more like cheating on his heart. His automatic response was to glide his hand through his wet hair.

By the time Lindsay had stepped out of the shower Lucas was completely dressed in a black on black suit.

"Julian called. He says he wanted to go over some things before the benefit." He replied turning to look at Lindsay who was wrapped in a white towel hoping for some kind of emotion that screamed _'she's the one'_, but got nothing. "I'll be back in half an hour than we can head over together."

She accepted his response, but didn't say a word as he headed for the door. Too bad she didn't know that Lucas Scott was a convincing liar to everyone around him especially to his heart.

***

"Peyton, we have to be out of here in an hour."

Julian replied knocking on her bedroom door. The only reply he got from her was the volume of her radio turning up louder. Peyton sat on a stool looking up into her vanity's mirror. It was an older set that she had spotted when she went antiquing with Julian years ago and fell in love with it even though she wasn't the kind of girl who would have one.

Peyton heard the door bell ring as she had just finished curling the last strand of her hair while she tried to remember the last time she'd ever seen it this curly and when she couldn't remember she figured it must have been when Lucas walked out of her life. She cursed herself on why all of her thoughts were brought to the blonde haired man. Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind she reapplied some lip gloss to her lips, but not too much she didn't care for the drentched glossy effect. Glancing at herself in the mirror in front of her she was very pleased with the outcome of it all. Her curls cascading down her shoulders an appropriate pin that held back her growing bangs and her light make-up was flawless.

"Now, what to wear? What to wear?"

She stood from her seat and opened the double door closet. She looked through every dress precisely; most of them cocktail dresses, some that she wore over the years and some with the tags still clinging to them. She always had to make a good impression when she was around Julian and his friends slash clientele. Rummaging to the back of her closet she found a pair of jeans she hadn't worn in ages. This was still her style, but she had to take on a new persona which meant no favorite jeans with the hole at the knee. Sighing she put them back where she found them, but made a mental note to take a look at them when she got back. She grabbed a dress from off the rack that still had its tags and examined it. It was one she actually liked; looking at the tag she knew why. Clothes over Bros was inscribed inside the dress.

"Perfect."

She murmured as she slipped on the satin red cocktail dress; the sweetheart neckline with matching bow, ruched bodice empire waist, and the bubble skirt above the knee. She slipped on red peep toed heels and added a couple bracelets to give it that extra pazazz.

Walking out of her room the sound of her heel's hitting the hardwood floor had caused the chatting in the living room to stop as she appeared around the corner.

"That's my baby looking red hot." Julian exclaimed taking her in his arms. "Am I the luckiest guy in the world or what, Lucas?"

If Lucas hadn't been there she would have grabbed the vase sitting on top of the pillar and knocked it across Julian's head. But her green eyes wouldn't look anywhere other than Lucas as she took in his appearance. The man looked good and she felt her blood rising; she could really use a fan to cool herself off right now.

Lucas just stared unable to speak. His mouth had suddenly and literally gone dry. Water, Peyton, water, Peyton was the only thing running through his mind.

"Yea…" he stuttered over his words. "Yes. You look fantastic, Peyton."

Julian gripped onto Peyton's waist a little tighter.

"Thanks, Luke. You look really good, too."

Her statement caused him to smile bashfully like he was a kid who got complimented by his crush.

"So, Lucas, I guess we'll see you later, eh?"

Lucas finally turned his eyes away from Peyton and looked at the man who had spoken. He was giving the hint that he could leave now.

"Yeah. Thanks again for letting me come by and…" His eyes immediately went back to Peyton. "And square some things off about the contract. See you in a few."

He didn't hear Julian reply as the only words that caught his ears had been Peyton's.

"I'll be seeing ya."

Peyton hadn't noticed it, but Julian reappeared by her side laughing while shoving something into her arms. It was the divorce papers.

"That is for making Lucas look like a blubbering fool." She glanced down and noticed the 'N' written perfectly next to the other letters. "You do look really hot right now. Want to have a little fun before we leave?"

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"First of all, gross. Secondly you wish. And thirdly only in your dreams." She didn't know why, but sudden anger flashed to the core of her body. "Is this just a game to you?"

"Yes." He stated the truth not bothering that she was mad. "But it's more of a game to you than me."

He left her alone in her silence and went to finish getting ready for the benefit that was in half an hour.

***

Driving the rental car back to the hotel Lucas couldn't keep his thoughts on anything but the red dress and the person who was in the red dress. Suddenly as if it dawned on him he realized the most important thing he never should have forgotten. He was now and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer.

**A/N: So what do you think? The green button will say it all :D**


	9. Blame It On That Red Dress

**A/N: So this will probably be the longest chapter of this story so enjoy :D**

**Chapter Nine: Blame It On That Red Dress**

The banquet's hall was crowded with men and women their piercing eyes claiming the figure on top of the balcony. The set up couldn't be any more cliché with the Cinderella moment Peyton thought while she made her way down; each step leading her to the bottom of the spiral stairwell the limelight spotted on her frame from across the room. There couldn't be more of a _'look at me, look at me'_ moment then at this current second.

Her delicate fingers slid down the white banister her left hand hooked into her husband's right arm the diamond that sat on her left hand glittering in the light as Julian moved in motion with her as if whispering _'right foot, left foot'_. If keeping up appearances was so simple then the smiles on their faces looked anything but fake to those who didn't personally know the couple.

"Well, P. Sawyer…" Brooke said huskily. "Don't you look stunning?"

Taking the last step the friend's bodies intertwined together; red dress meshing with the purple.

"It is from this amazing designer I know. You might know her; the names B. and Davis ring a bell?"

"Oh, yes, she's fantastic. In fact I heard this very rose colored dress was one of a kind made especially for her very best friend."

The two women joked their body's arms apart. Peyton looked around the group that had begun to gather. It consisted of the core five plus two extra.

"So are these things always this boring?"

Nathan asked scratching the side of his arm where Haley had swatted him once the words left his mouth.

"Pretty much, but wait a couple hours and it'll get kind of amusing." The group gave Peyton a confused look. "Two words: Open bar."

Lindsay didn't acknowledge anyone other than Lucas and what had kept his attention so focused. Her blue orbs focused on his and his eye's desire; the pretty girl in the pretty little dress.

'Borrowing' the Scott men Julian led them to some very interested investors who would either make or break the movie; the old rich geezers wanting to know more about how the brother's became close prevailing against their father's sins.

"You and Julian are the perfect couple, here."

At Lindsay's statement Brooke huffed as if saying _'yeah right'_ which earned her an elbow to the arm by Peyton.

"Thank you, Lindsay."

"No problem. The both of you really look like you're truly in love."

If anyone should have wondered it shouldn't have been Haley, but she did her thoughts leading her to think if her friend was trying to tell Peyton that or herself. The arrow sure as hell wasn't pointing toward her blonde friend.

***

"But, Nathan, what I don't understand is if that you had this pure hatred for Lucas how on earth did it go away in less than a year. It doesn't sound possible."

This guy named Alexander Farrell began to ask, apparently Julian had informed the two that he would be making a huge donation in the efforts to make Lucas' novel into a movie.

"For the tenth time, Lex-"

"It's Alexander."

Nathan mumbled about the guy being bald and looking like Superman's nemesis so he would be called Lex and that earned him a disapproving look from Julian; thankfully the guy's hearing wasn't perfect.

"Right, Alexander. Like a said before, Dan Scott isn't the nicest person. You read the book." He shook his head from left to right. "Well than I suggest you read it before you invest a boat load of money into this project."

"Well, what about you, Lucas? Why did you forgive Nathan?"

"He got on the 'I hate Dan Scott' bandwagon."

Lucas mentioned; he was an articulate writer when it came to typing his next chapter, but when it came to actually speaking you wouldn't think that this young man comprehended the words he wrote; the words that touched so many souls.

Quickly realizing that this had been a bad idea Julian thanked the generosity of the older man and led the brother's away back to where they were most useful; to their group of friends.

"How about you stay here for the rest of the night?" Julian spoke hurriedly walking through the crowds of people to meet and greet his newest client. "I'll go make the negotiations while I point you out to the people who agree you're the biggest sensation since the Twilight Saga."

The moment Lucas had returned Lindsay led him to somewhere they could talk, privately. The two dove through small groups and zigzagged passed about a dozen people as he followed her all the while his hands were cupped with hers.

"Uh, Lindsay, what are we doing in the woman's bathroom?"

"We're here to talk because all night it looks like something's been on your mind."

She didn't look at him face to face, but stared through the mirror right above the counter top. Gazing into his eyes she tried to find any form of love; and she did find it, but it wasn't the kind of the she was looking for. Truth be told she wanted the same exact love that he had shared between Peyton.

"I think it…" He shoved his hands deep into his pockets, a classic Lucas Scott move. "I know it would be best if we just ended things right here and right now."

"And why is that?" She wasn't about to let him get off that easily. She wanted a truthful answer so that later on in life she wouldn't have to deal with the _'what ifs'_ like everyone else.

"Because you can do better than-"

"Cut the crap. And especially cut the chivalrous speech that always ends in 'it's not you it's me' or my personal favorite 'we can still be friends' and tell me the real reason."

"I still love her!" he blurted out. "I'm still in love with Peyton!"

Rubbing her temples she refused to look into the blue eyes she thought she loved.

"God, Lucas, I left him to be with you!"

Her words weren't above a whisper, the exact opposite as it echoed through the empty bathroom the words replaying themselves while they bounced off the walls.

"What?"

"George!" Her palm slapped against the black granite in frustration. "I left George to be with you! To be with YOU! And all you care about is your precious Peyton. So you got your wish, this relationship is over!"

"I don't think this really ever was one."

The sentence stung Lindsay's heart. She couldn't believe that Lucas had actually said those words to her, but thinking back on it she couldn't help but agree as she watched him walk out the door. The sound of a door click open caused Lindsay to whirl around. There had been a bathroom stall hidden around a corner while a pair of heels clinked against the tile floor.

"Don't mean to sound rude of anything, but you know there's this well known saying." Brooke turned the corner making her presents known walking to the porcelain sink and soaking her hands in foamy soap. "Never leave the guy you love for the guy you like because the guy you like will leave you for the girl he loves." Drying her hands with a clean towel she grabbed the lipstick from her bag and dabbed it onto her fading red lips. "Translation: You shouldn't have left Gerogey boy for Lucas because you should have known that Luke would have left you for Peyton in a heartbeat. Again I'm not trying to sound rude, but it's Lucas and Peyton the epic love story and all."

Brooke, too, walked out of the room not another word said from her or from the woman whose heart might have broken because of Luke and Peyt.

Walking back towards the hall his eyes immediately found the person he had been looking for; the one in the red dress. It felt as if his feet had been hovering across the floor because now he stood next to her and surprising she had been alone; no husband no friends just her.

"Peyton?"

"Hey, Luke, so you just missed it. Abram just tripped and spilt his drink across Mr. Farrell. This by far has been the earliest he's gotten drunk." She laughed his favorite laugh, but when she noticed his serious tone her happy expression became just like his. "What's wrong?"

"Can I talk to you for a second? Somewhere less crowded?"

He pleaded and she would be lying if she said his behavior didn't freak her out just a bit. They really hadn't talked about the kiss they shared last night.

"Of course, follow me."

She led him up the staircase at the corner of the hall almost invisible compared to the main one in the middle of it all. Trying to calm her nerves she counted each step finally reaching to twenty they had come to the top. Following Peyton Lucas noticed there was a short distance of less than a hundred feet that led to large double wooden doors, but before that there was nothing just the cold ground underneath them. She had defiantly been here before as she pulled the door's handles up and pushed them in a grand ballroom hid behind the doors; empty from the world beneath them.

"This place is amazing."

Lucas noted while he entered the room the only things occupying the empty place was the large chandelier that was brightly lit and the mirrors that were from floor to ceiling on every wall.

"It is pretty great isn't it? I found this place a couple years after moving here. It use to be an art gallery and whenever I had some free time I'd come here and spend hours just admiring the artists and their work wondering if I'd ever draw or paint anything that would mean something to anyone just as much as how the paintings that use to be displayed on the canvases in this very room helped shed some light when I was in my darkest of days. Music never meant the same to me after you-after everything that had happened and all that I had left was art."

Peyton suddenly felt his breath on the nape of her neck and she slowly turned. She didn't pull away when his fingers intertwined with hers, she didn't stop him when his hand brought her arm to drape across his neck, and she didn't whine when he pressed his free hand against the small of her back.

"Peyton, everything you ever put together with marker and paper always meant something." He whispered. "Your art did matter, to me."

She didn't protest as he moved his hand from her back and caressed it across her cheek and jaw line, purposely keeping their other hand intertwined in a knot. She didn't complain when his intense blue eyes stared straight into her soul. She didn't mention the feeling in her knees when he was this close.

"I love you, Peyton."

"I'm married. You aren't allowed to love me anymore."

It's a good thing her head beat her heart to the punch line. Head: one. Heart: zero.

"I'm in love with you."

"You have a girlfriend."

She chose to ignore his words. Head: two. Heart: zero

"No I don't."

Head: two. Heart: One billion.

"I refuse be your rebound girl, Lucas."

Head: Three. Heart: One billion. Only 999,999,998 more reasons to go.

"Like you ever could be. You do remember Brooke and Lindsay? Both of them were after you; not the other way around. I couldn't have you so I settled for Brooke. I made a huge mistake in shattering my dreams so I told myself Lindsay was enough."

"You can't tell me you didn't love them, Luke."

"I did, but I was never in love with them. Believe me when I say that I've never been in love with anyone other than you."

Closing her eyes she felt his nose graze gently across hers all the while her lips could feel his lips mouthing 'I'm in love with you' over and over again. The sudden 'loves' and 'yous' were stopped when she locked her lips against his. She hated it when he made her do things she shouldn't be doing, but she also loved this and she loved them. This kiss wasn't at all like the one they shared at the restaurant in the private room; feverish. It was slow and steady as if they had all the time in the world. Her red dress wrapped around the black suit made it look like a work of art bringing the only reason was to bring these two bodies closer together. Breaking apart the next moment was shared just between the two blue eyes lovingly gazing into the puddles of green.

"Divorce him."

He wasn't sure if he made it sound like a question, demand, or request, but the sudden outburst made her step away from him. And she wondered how he made it sound like the easiest thing to do because she sure as hell hasn't been trying to do that for the past two weeks.

"You can't do that. Just because you broke up with Lindsay doesn't mean I'm going to automatically end my marriage to Julian."

Even though it was what she had wanted to do when she realized there was no more Lucas and Lindsay. The two couldn't even combine their names because they didn't fit well together. They couldn't sound cute when Brooke called them Leyton or even Naley.

"I can't do that, but you can give me give us hope when you do the most naturalist thing in the world. When you do this."

He repeated her actions and crashed his lips onto hers. Her head went into overdrive. _'Tell him.' _'Leave him.' _'Julian might find out and where does that leave you?'_ 'Have fun in an office with a shrink' _'Maybe he can help you in your divorce'_ 'Divorce? That's not going to help you when a certain husband finds out' _'Lie to him'_ 'And what? Shatter his heart, again?' _'It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.' _'He does like that whole Shakespeare stuff' _'Once this is all over maybe you can work on being with him, but until then the easiest way might be to fib' _

"Because I love him."

Yes the easiest way was to get one obstacle out of the way at a time. He wanted to ask if she was in love with him, but the sound of someone clearing their throat caught both their attention. It was _him. _The guy she said she loves.

"Peyton Lucas is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine."

It was Peyton who spoke walking away from Lucas and towards Julian. It sure looked like Lucas wasn't able to say a word as his eyes were glued only on the girl in the red dress. His expression was one that was never seen by anyone because no one had ever felt the way he was feeling at that very moment; not heartache, but heartbreak.

Julian had muttered something into Peyton's ear which had left the two men alone. She looked back taking one last glimpse at Lucas and headed down the hallway and down the steps both Julian and Lucas watching her before she disappeared down the stairs.

"I'd really appreciate it…" Julian began making his way next to the other male in the room "If you stopped reenacting your junior year in high school with my wife."

***

She watched as he printed the letter 'B' on the papers. This game was getting old fast and she just couldn't wait till everything was finished.

"You should have seen the look on his face when you told him you love me. He looked sadder than a puppy."

He handed the papers to her the boyish grin smiling back at her. If it was one thing she was getting tired of it was him and his enjoyment at seeing Lucas suffer.

"Why are you even doing all of this?"

"I guess you could call it revenge."

"But why? What did he ever do to you?"

"Do you think it's easy sharing your heart with someone else? Or how about every night when you talk in your sleep? _'Oh Lucas I'm so sorry'_ and '_Lucas I love you'_ and the one that tops it all _'Yes, I'll marry you, Lucas'_. Every single night since I've moved in with you there was never a day that went by when you didn't say his name and never a night when you never even mentioned me or my name."

**A/N: So now you have the real reason why. Jealousy much? Push the green button and be a love and share the love :D *wink wink***


	10. Picture To Burn

**Chapter Ten: Picture To Burn**

Brooke had called early that morning asking Lucas if he'd like to go out for a cup of coffee and just catch up to chat about what's been going on in each other's lives. They hadn't spoken since the whole proposal debacle between her two favorite blondes and now they had both been in the same town for the last couple of days with their calendars freed up for the next week and yet not really a word had been said between the two.

"What do you mean?" She asked angrily her voice growing raspier. "Joan, there has to be some kind of loophole. Judges always leave some kind of way to get around it."

Pacing back and forth her white socks causing her to almost slip on the hardwood floor as she quickly caught herself on the couch's arm listening to what Joan had to say.

"There has to be something. I'll even take a small loop." She sat down on the arm of the chair and when the person on the other end said something Brooke had disagreed with she threw herself against the cushions her head landing on one of the pillows while her body dipped across the couch her feet hanging at the end. "Isn't there something against forced marriages?"

There was a couple of 'uh huhs' and many 'nu huhs' from Brooke's end of the conversation almost argument all the while her lawyer gave her reasons and explanations on why there was nothing that could be done in helping move along the process of Mr. and Mrs. Julian Baker's divorce.

"No, I know it's not really forced, but she wasn't in her right mind when she got married." Her lawyer said something that made Brooke huff and groan. "I don't think being drunk in Las Vegas with an ex qualifies under sanity. Couldn't we take it to court and say she was out of her mind during the whole incident?"

A long conversation was brought from the other end causing Brooke to grow anxious as she shook her head up and down and side to side during appropriate times, but it wasn't like the person on the other line could see her actions.

"Yes, I understand that, but what if we go more into depth of what this joke of a marriage is. And before you say anything just hear me out. Firstly, we could say that she's practically a slave to him." Pausing she hears her lawyer's reaction and Brooke repeated the person's question. "How so? Well for one he's forcing her to do things she doesn't want to do…No not sexual favors, but more like attending things that go against her morals…Well that's all I have. I was hoping you would be able to extend that reason into about fifty pages of a lawsuit so Peyton could win her freedom back."

Another one sided conversation was had all the while Brooke listened trying her best to translate lawyer lingo and she mumbled that there needed to be a lawyer to Brooke dictionary because they sure do make a statement extremely long instead of just saying 'you did this now you're going to pay'.

"Refresh my memory and tell me why exactly do I pay you as much as I do if you can't even do something so simple as maybe get an annulment completed. She wants this divorce and she's told me numerous of times that she needs to not be Mrs. Peyton Baker any longer." Sitting up from the couch her eyes glanced to the mirror and saw the figure of the man who wasn't there before. "Uh, Joan I'll call you back."

She didn't say goodbye as she snapped her phone shut standing up and when it didn't look like the shock was going to wear of the man's face Brooke was the first to break the ice.

"Lucas. What are you doing here?" She glanced at the wall's clock and the blurred numbers on the wall. "You're more than forty-five minutes early."

It was true she had specifically told Lucas to meet her at her hotel at nine o'clock sharp, but here it was and it was barely eight fifteen and she was still dressed in her pajamas the ones where the pants had the cartoonish sheep hopping over a wooden fence.

"You told me to go ahead and come in when I finished getting ready."

"Yes, I did, but I also said at nine o'clock." She watched him the dazed look never leaving his face. "Lucas, you have to tell me how long you've been here for?"

"You were talking on the phone and…" He didn't finish his sentence still unclear of everything that was going on.

"Lucas, how much of that conversation did you hear, exactly?" That's when she actually got a good look at the guy who she used to date back when she was a teenager. He looked like hell; he obviously hadn't slept in more than twenty-four hours, his hair disheveled, the five o'clock shadow was growing, and he smelt of cheap beer. "Are you okay?"

She stood looking up at him worriedly her hand caressing his arm, but at that moment he didn't acknowledge her gesture or her presence ignoring her completely his eyes staring into oblivion all the while the last couple of days flashing before his eyes.

"Rain check?"

He still doesn't look at her, but she understands that he's asking for another day to go to the café and grab a cup before he's out the door running towards the elevator.

"Remember a shower can be your best friend."

Lucas can hear Brooke call out and he knows that she was basically telling him in the nicest way that she possibly could that he stunk. He makes a pit stop a couple floors below where his room's located at and quickly hops in the shower rubbing the bar of soap all over his body a couple of times and pouring shampoo on top of his head then rinses off the steaming water clearing his jumbled thoughts causing him to remember that Julian has some kind of producer meeting this morning so he knows for a fact that Peyton will be alone.

Lucas is at her doorstep and ringing the doorbell before he knows it. When Peyton finally does open the door minutes later she's more than surprised to see him standing there noticing a look of realization cross his face.

"Luke?"

He lets himself in when he realizes that he's forgotten his entire speech that he came up with on the drive over. His mind went blank and he can't remember at least one decent line that could possibly win her back.

"What are you doing here?"

"You lied. You don't love him."

Peyton's taken aback by his passive aggressive tone, but doesn't deny him his statement. Walking past him she takes a seat on the couch bringing her legs up to rest on the cushions.

"Brooke told you?"

She sighs because it's a rhetorical question and she could just about kill her friend, a part of her wants to so bad, but most of her is glad that he finally knows. He finally knows that all those times she's walked away from him she's never meant it.

"Yes, well no, kind of." His tone softens and he's kept his eyes on her the entire time. He loves the way she looks right now; the natural 'I just woke up' appearance. She's in pajama shorts and a long sleeved t-shirt that's been wrinkled from a restless night of sleep and the _loud_ purple argyle knee high socks. "I eased dropped on a conversation she was having."

"Great, and I thought the high school gossipy drama was over five years ago. Apparently not."

"She's just trying to help-"

"I know." She cuts him off. "I know, but she can't. Can't she?"

She's being vague on purpose because maybe he's playing some kind of game to get information out of her even though she knows he's not and Lucas shakes his head no.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth about getting married and about the divorce process?"

"To the contrary of what you might think not every girl's dream is to become a twenty three year old divorcee. It's just another thing that I've failed at and I guess I just thought that if I didn't say it out loud than maybe I wouldn't be some pathetic person who can't make her marriage last more than seventy days."

"Peyton, you can't fail when there's nothing that you could have done to make it work in the first place." He placed his hand to rest on her thigh; the sensation of his skin warming up her cold flesh sent her motions into overdrive. "Did you ever think that it's not you and maybe it didn't work out because he isn't the right guy for you?"

Standing up she walks towards one of the bookshelves bringing out a new photo album handing it to Lucas mumbling what he thought was 'wedding pictures'. So Julian had lied when he said there wasn't any as he flipped through each snap shot.

"The only reason I'm showing you these is because it's evident that I wasn't serious about being a Baker."

He stopped at one of the photographs. He points to the Elvis impersonator who's supposed to be the priest and laughs, but stops when he notices the body language of the two who are getting married. They're far apart not touching a beer bottle in Julian's hand while Peyton's looking away and it looks like she's talking to one of her friends. He assumes it was taken right before they were announced husband and wife and then he gets to the last picture quickly shutting the book because he got a glance of the first kiss they shared as Mr. and Mrs. And he realizes that he didn't come across one single picture where they're actually looking at each other.

"The movie version of my biggest mistake is a lot crazier."

Even if what she says is true he will still refuse to watch it because even though now he knows the truth it'll still be hard to watch someone pronounce her with the last name that isn't his.

"Do you love me?"

It's a sudden question on his behalf, but Peyton doesn't seem surprised by it. In fact she is surprised by the fact that he's actually waited this long to ask.

"I don't think I ever stopped, but…" And when she says '_but' _it makes his heart drop because that word always ends with _'we still can't be together' _"It isn't easy because not only do I love you, but I'm in love with you."

**A/N: I know the last line is so cliché, but I couldn't help myself haha. It's finally happening. Green button anyone?**


	11. Wonder What's Next

**A/N: Plus 100 reviews! I know i never really tell you this, but you guys are awesome! :D Same excuse as in 'Time to Pretend' plus a thousand **_**I'm sorry's.**_

**Chapter Eleven: Wonder What's Next**

She had told him that she loves him. That she was in love with him. That she never stopped being in love with him. She told him that ten times antecedent to telling him that he had to leave. If he hadn't been gloating so much damn much than maybe she would have noticed the hurt behind his eyes; the tiny doubt that wondered if she was saying this so she could get him out of her house, but the gracious smile he received caused all those doubts to vanquish in less than half of a second.

"_Lucas, I have to do this on my own."_

"_I can be there for you when you tell him, Peyt."_

"_Yes, but I prefer you to be less black and blue."_

"_What you don't think I could hold my own?"_

_She chuckled casually kissing his temple, but didn't answer his question deciding against it otherwise their small banter would turn into a larger one. The wedding album had been discarded hours ago the second the picture book left the tips of his fingers he grabbed Peyton placing her where she belonged and that's where she was now; sitting on top of Lucas' lap nestled into his chest and that's where she stayed for another half hour until she forced herself up the fact that his hands tightened around her and brought her back down wasn't helping. _

Driving down the street in the rental car he looked through the review mirror and watched as Julian's Range Rover began to descend into the garage. Maybe if he just parked around the corner she would be a little bit safer from the other man's wrath, but she was strong and she was far from being a damsel in distress. So he would do what she had asked of him and that was to go back to his hotel room and do what he used to consider being the most difficult task in the world; he would wait for Peyton Sawyer forever and this time he meant it.

***

Walking into his home he quickly spotted the blonde roommate who he had the honor of calling his wife and soon to be ex-wife. She turned to see who had walked in the door a smile playing across her features, but when her eyes landed on Julian who happened to not be the guy who left moments ago her lips turned upside down while the crease began to show on her forehead.

"Oh, it's just you."

"Who'd you think it was going to be, Prince Charming?"

He asked putting the suitcase down by the hallway, the start of his routine, the next thing on the agenda was always to check the mail. Grabbing the handful of white envelopes he tossed out the junk mail which included her subscription to B. Davis magazine, a waste of money as he had put it a thousand times, before coming upon the ones enclosed with billing statements.

"I wish. It's just too bad I picked the ugly toad to marry, instead."

"You're a riot. You know that?"

He didn't seem faze by her little statements and she just flipped through the channels upon hearing his monotone voice. He didn't seem to care that she had referred to him as the nasty looking amphibian. Minutes past where the only voices that were heard where that of whatever it was that was currently playing on the television screen.

Her whole strategy plan on informing Julian that her and Lucas equaled endgame was nothing compared to a large declaration of love for another man because truth be told only the man she loves deserved to hear that. In fact it was nothing more than a couple of scant sentence that equated on _'I'm in love with Lucas, not you. So put that in your juice box and suck it.' _Yeah and that wasn't going to happen. He would probably roll across the floor laughing hysterically until he died because hell he wouldn't be able to breathe. Or maybe that wasn't such a bad idea the second time she thought about it.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath turning the button to the volume down until all you could hear were the inaudible murmurs. It was now or never; the ultimatum in which she would always pick 'now'.

"I'm in love with Lucas."

The sentence left her mouth surprising not in a jumble of words but actually very understandable. She slowly turned her attention to the man who was sitting at the table.

"And? Tell me something I don't already know."

He didn't even turn to look in her general direction as he tore through another of the white envelopes and took out a folded couple sheets of paper, the electric bill maybe? He wasn't making this any harder for her, but he also wasn't making it any easier.

"I want to be with Lucas."

"What?"

Julian's head quickly popped up from where his eyes had been previously placed. Ah, so the man had been paying attention.

"I need to be with Lucas. I need him in my life now and I needed him all the years that he was missing from me."

Peyton stood from the couch, still dressed in her pajamas in the late afternoon, and took a couple of steps towards Julian who in turn mimicked her actions but didn't move away from the table where his knuckles where pressed against the hard wood.

"So, what are you going to do about that then?"

Wait. Did she just hear correctly? He wasn't going into that whole threat mixed speech of marriage and consoling? She must have heard wrong, right?

"What?"

"You heard me. If you want Lucas so damn bad than what are you going to do? You still owe me five favors to get the divorce."

Curse him and his ability to count. Why couldn't he just let her be happy? In return wouldn't he be happy, too? Let him go off and find someone who would be the Peyton to his Lucas. He just had to be so stubborn.

"What are you going to do stand in our way? Maybe you should ask Brooke how that ended and if you don't like her response get a second opinion I'll even refer you to Lindsay. If that's still not good enough I can easily give you Jake's number?"

Okay so even if Julian had asked for his number she wasn't able to give it to him. Last she's heard from the brown haired guy he was still in Savannah and that was years and years ago. And of course she and Lucas had each loved the person stated above in their own way, but it still wasn't as great as the love the two had shared together. Nothing could ever compare to that.

"Like you said five little favors and this is done and we're over."

"But do you think his fragile little heart would be able to handle it? Handel this?" He grabbed Peyton's hand and created a shell around it with his own to hands. "How about this?" A kiss was placed on top of her hand. "Or how about this?" Wrapping his arms around her he forced her towards him where their bodies touched. "Could he handle it?"

"Yes." She didn't delay in answering him which earned her a skeptical look on his account; all the while she tried to wriggle out from underneath his touch. "He's stronger than you might think and so am I." She had gained her small freedom back from him.

"And do you think he's going to want you back?" His words were acidulous, but empty of resentment.

"Do you really think all those stolen glances that you caught between the two of us were just that and nothing more?"

He thought about it for a moment. He had caught many of those; green eyes looking towards the blonde man and those blue eyes looking at the one he longed for, for so long. No he did not need to answer because even if he did lie she would know the truth.

"You still haven't answered my question. Or are you just avoiding it purposely?" A dubious look from Peyton told him he needed to emphasis more. "What are you going to do to get him back into your arms? Hypothetically speaking if he even wanted you back in the first place."

"I'll do anything." Her response seems to have sparked something inside of Julian his eyes roamed every inch of her body. "Anything but that you shovanistic pig."

"Ah, so when you say you'd do anything you don't really mean it."

"I do, I just meant I won't do you."

He laughed whole heartily and took out the pen that was placed inside his coat pocket and walked back towards where his suitcase lie flat on the ground. Picking it up gently he brought it back to the table and set it down opening up the two buckles and taking out the documents that had been looked at by the two way too many times over the last week and a half. Julian flipped to the last page where the signatures had been written; Peyton Elizabeth Baker printed and her signature scribbled next to it while his name had been partially written.

"What are you doing?"

She asked watching carefully on what his next moves were going to be. Would he tear up the legal papers? But wasn't that against the law since he had been technically served with them? He scribbled out the rest of the last four letters of his last name and looked her in the eyes one last time to see any kind of remorse or regret but when he got none he scribbled his full name out in a sloppy cursive; Julian Norris Baker.

"I'm giving you what you truly want."

"But why? I mean I'm thankful I really am. It's just that yesterday you seemed reluctant to and now you're basically handing it to me on a silver platter."

"Peyton, I'm not the villain here. This could have as well have been my genius plan from the beginning to get the two of you together. Fake a movie production and get two lost souls to find their way back again. I'm like the twenty first century version of cupid."

"Yeah right." She snorted. "Because you seemed very content on ruining all our lives less than twenty four hours ago."

She clutched onto the papers for dear life afraid that in a split second he would change his mind and grab the white out to start all over.

"Or maybe it was just a test to see if either of you deserved each other. Why else would I torture myself in bringing the man who leaves my wife's lips every night, while she dreams, in the same town as me while I watch my marriage crumble to the ground?"

There was so much sincerity in the way that he spoke that she couldn't shake the feeling that what he said was nothing but the truth. So this had been his game since the very beginning. Or should we say a test. Did she pass? They use to be in love once upon a time and in those moments he picked up on reading a few of her habits.

"With flying colors."

Wrapping her arms around him she thanked him over and over again even though when she woke up this morning she had a much more different way of _'thanking'_ him when this was over. It involved a little flip of her finger and a _'see ya around sucka'_. When they pulled apart after a minute or so she slipped off the ring and placed it in the middle of his palm.

"Someday you'll find someone who will give you their whole heart; not just an invisible piece of it."

She walked away from him from this life that she had been living in. He had promised to be out tomorrow noon so she would be able to come by and pick up the stuff she still wanted to keep; the rest would go to the Salvation Army. Stepping into her old car she took one last look at the window and watched as he watched her; they both knew that this would be the last time either of them would see each other again so she waved goodbye and he did the same as she drove off down the street her black Comet becoming nothing more than a black dot that soon vanished.

"Come on, pick up." Peyton pleaded. Her wish was granted seconds later the anxious voice of the man on the other line made her smile. "Luke, you are not going to believe what Julian did."

She heard him ask about ten questions in less than a minute all of them jumping to conclusions and the mention of an ass kicking coming Julian's way.

"No, Luke, just listen. He signed the divorce papers…Yes just like that!"

She looked down at the passenger's side to make sure she brought the legal documents with her; the sound of honking caused her to look up and instinctively she pushed her breaks.

***

"Peyton?" He had heard the honking and tires screeching with the sound of glass breaking. "Peyton?"

His heart was pounding rapidly. She still hadn't responded to his desperate cries. They were this close to having everything they ever wanted. Could fate be so cruel and just swipe it from underneath them?"

"PEYTON!"

Everything was silent on the other end.

**A/N: So?? A penny for your thoughts? Or should I say reviews ;) So also this story is wrapping up; I know I said 'twelve' factors, but I think it's time to put this baby to rest. One chapter left maybe two.**


	12. Last Promise

**A/N: Lol haven't you heard that people from Tree Hill are the worst drivers in history? It makes me wonder how on earth did they even get their driver's license. Hehe.**

**Chapter Twelve: Last Promise**

The seconds turned into long excruciating minutes all the while her name left his lips continually for what felt like an eternity. In those lasting moments he's managed walked out of the hotel's door, not knowing where she was but knowing he would search to the ends of the earth for her, to make sure she was okay because she had to be just that. _Peyton _the syllables started to make him sound like a broken record player. The phone never leaving his ear hoping to god that she would say something, say anything.

"Luke."

***

She pushed on the breaks her fingers letting the phone slip from her hands and instantly gripped the stirring wheel as she watched the large SUV coming towards her. She didn't know why she had shut her eyes closed, but when she didn't feel her car jerk in crazy motions she slowly opened her left eye than her right.

Her car was okay, but most importantly she was okay. Her hands continued to shake, the fear washing away slowly but the adrenaline pumping rapidly through her veins. When she did finally look up the light signal was still green, but every car on each of the four corners didn't move. In the middle of the intersection was a crazy piece of artwork. Only it wasn't art, but the forms of two cars meshed together unable to get untangled from one another.

"Lucas?"

Peyton whispered out his name after being brought back to reality when she heard the muffled sound of his voice calling out for her. Scanning the inside of her car she looked for where her phone might have dropped. His vocal cords still screaming for her caused her to frantically search for that damned phone. Finally locating the device that connected her to the man that was always in her heart she held it close to her ear hearing the last part of her name, _'ton'_.

"Luke."

Relief washed over the man who thought his life could have been over. It wasn't and he didn't know who to be grateful to so he looked up towards the clear blue sky and mouthed _'Thank you'_.

"Where are you? It sounded like a car accident. Are you okay? Is-"

He would have asked a million plus one questions if Peyton hadn't cut him off. It was as if the phone was glued to Lucas' ear; he didn't put it down, not once, while he heard the shaky voice on the other line.

"I'm a block away from The Hilton-"The hotel he's currently staying at. "There was one, but I'm okay." She could sense a question that was about to leave the tip of his tongue. "I wasn't one of the people in the wreck."

"Thank God." He murmured into the receiver. And that's exactly who he was thanking as he looked up towards the sky a second time. Forget second chances third time is always the charm. "I'm on my way."

Deciding that running would get him there faster Lucas slipped the car keys back into his pocket and sprinted towards the sound of ambulances and sirens. Keeping the phone magnetized to his ear he could hear Peyton's breathing as it became steady. It wouldn't take him long to get there. Less than a couple minutes he hoped.

She stood on the sidelines a nice EMT fellow had escorted her out of her famous comet and onto the sidewalk away from any harm or danger.

"…The car on your left was turning on a red light while the blue Mercedes was heading westbound and had the right away. The driver swerved out of the lane to try and avoid the collision. Is that correct?"

By the time Lucas had showed up an officer of the law had just finished taking Peyton's Statement and was repeating what she had just told him.

"Yes."

Lucas first priority kicked in as he brought Peyton into his arms; turning around she buried her head into his chest and allowed the tears to finally shed.

"The both of you are lucky to have each other."

Noticing the interaction of what the police officer assumed was a romantic one he quickly thanked her and went off to find any more witnesses, but not before getting his two cents in. Lucas had agreed not necessarily with words, but with his actions. The way is hand rubbed circles on the small of her back and his other hand caressing her neck softly.

"It's okay. I'm here."

He whispered into her ear soothing away her pains only causing her to hold onto him tighter. She wasn't even sure why she was crying. It wasn't like she was hurt or even dead, but the feeling that she could have been crept up into her emotions. What if it was and she wouldn't get the chance to tell him that yes she loved him and add that now they could have it all.

They stood like that their bodies embedded together not moving as the crowds grew and grew. They hadn't moved moved an inch, he wouldn't allow them to even step away from the corner until her cries had washed away like the remnants of a sandcastle during an ocean's tide. The crowds began to dwindle as the ambulance's sirens were just a distant memory until they were the only ones left.

"God, I'm such a baby."

She whipped away at her tear stained eyes that had become red over the past hour or so. But he never thought she looked more beautiful. The innocence was back if that was even possible and now the superhero inside of him was out again trying to save her from all the dangers that prowled in the world.

"But you're my baby."

That comment earned him a smile that hadn't been like the ones over the past week; it was no longer broken.

"Now we can have it."

Lucas didn't need to ask what she was talking about; all his questions had already been answered the moment she placed her hand right on top of where his heart was gently beating. He knew exactly what she meant almost seven years to the date when he had asked her for something very similar to that.

"There was never a time when we couldn't have it."

His statement was true. During everything and everyone they could have had it and nobody could have stood in their way, not Brooke, Jake, Lindsay, and defiantly not Julian; the only two people that could have stopped them from having it all was each other.

"This has always been yours."

Lucas placed his hand on top of Peyton's who's hand was still attached to his chest. The rhythms of each thump always brought a smile to her face remembering not long after his heart attack senior year he informed her that his heart is beating just for her. She's the one keeping him alive. It was a cheesy line, but she didn't dare call him out on it. And she wasn't going to call him on it now.

Her free hand was clutching onto the back of Lucas' neck as she hauled his head down to hers their foreheads touching, both sets of eyes shut knowing what was coming next, and their breathing becoming hitched. It didn't take long before their lips touched. It felt right now, not that it didn't before. It was just that now they didn't have to hide their love from the world. Neither of them was much for public display of affection, but waiting five long hatched years their morals could be broken at least this once.

"How about we take this back to your place? So it can progress to the next step."

Peyton kinked her eyebrow suggestively causing Lucas the moan in the back of his throat to come out. That was her answer so she led him back to her comet that hadn't been towed away.

"Call me old fashion, but I prefer to walk."

She didn't argue as the two walked towards the Hotel, Lucas' arm wrapped around her waist the sun setting behind them. An amateur photographer snapped the shot of a renewed love; inattentive to the two the picturesque copy would become popular around the world in the upcoming weeks.

"Endgame!"

Lucas spoke leading Peyton down the hallway of the tenth floor.

"What?"

"That's me and you, Peyt. The both of us together will always equal endgame."

They made it to the end of the hall and Lucas shoved the card into the door earning him a green light before opening it. He hadn't taken his eyes off the woman who stood next to him grabbing her by the waist and leading her into the room

"You promise?"

"I promise."

This time around it was he who brought her lips to meet his and when they were finally reunited he closed the door behind him.

**-Fin-**

**A/N: So? Liked/Loved the ending? Green Button? Hope y'all enjoyed reading this story**! **On a more serious note now from my myspace blog and also in _Time to Pretend_, but just incase you don't read it and your rather intrested in the subject below here is. **

_**Goodbye Lucas! But maybe we don't need to say Goodbye Peyton?  
Current mood: **_**_optimistic  
__Category:__ Jobs, Work, Careers _**

_**Yes, I do know this is a long shot, but being a pessimist never got anyone nowhere. Come on people, be optimistic!**_

_**http: // petitionspot. com/ petitions/hbfors7oth**_

_**(I had to put spaces after http:, before petitionspot., before com/, and before petitions. If you wanna sign it. It didn't let me put the whole web site.)**_

_**P.S. I just want to say that if by any circumstances that Hilarie (My hero) wanted to leave OTH by her own choice and to better her career (Her Southern Gothic Productions company-check it out it's awesome) than I will ALWAYS support her 100%, but this petition is in hopes that what if it wasn't Hil's choice to leave my (along with everyone else's) fav show. What if by some small chance it was left by another excellent actor himself who wanted to leave and producers decided that Leyton needs a HAPPILY EVER AFTER so if he leaves than she leaves. Well than I also support this petition through and through. Support if for the right reasons, people **_

**Don't get me wrong I love LEYTON! with all my heart! but I'm truly Team Peyton first. y'know? Well if you want to sign its greatly appreciated, but if not that's cool, too!**


End file.
